


Все равно его не брошу

by DragonsRUs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Hacking, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Prisoner of War, Sensory Deprivation, Spies & Secret Agents, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Военнопленные, Неконсенсуальный бондаж, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Пытки, Синдром Стокгольма, Хакеры, Шпионы и разведчики, сенсорная депривация
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsRUs/pseuds/DragonsRUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаз попал в плен, и после телепатического допроса, Саундвэйв держит его у себя в квартире, по личным причинам. Диверсант опять и опять пытается сбежать, но и Саундвэйв не сдается - опять и опять его ловит, стараясь сделать это помягче. Но для Джаза все становится только хуже. Когда он остается без зрения и слуха, скованный по рукам и ногам, он наконец осознает, что без помощи ему не сбежать.</p>
<p>Выживание, побег, диверсии - это стандартный список приоритетов для пленного Автобота из спецназа. Но когда Джаз принимает решение только выживать и ждать, когда его освободят, он впадает в глубокую тоску, с перерывами на припадки отчаяния. Когда помощь наконец приходит, Джаз рискует и задерживает побег ради важной диверсии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все равно его не брошу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Gonna Give You Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697915) by [12drakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/pseuds/12drakon). 



> Это пересказ двух частей одной истории. Первая часть анонимного автора и вторая 12drakon. Пересказ не совсем точный, и кое-что чуть изменено. Так вышло в процессе.

_Саундвэйв просматривал дюжину живых трансляций с камер наблюдения. Камеры были всюду: внутри Немезис, у его симбионтов, на воздушных дронах... За боевой маской никто бы не заподозрил тихую улыбку: привычный ответ привычно возбуждающему чувству свободы. Словно сенсорная сеть не прикована к телу, и так легко облететь Землю или протиснуться в узкие вентиляционные шахты базы Десептиконов._

_С этим чувством раскованной свободы всегда появлялось и ощущение власти. Саундвэйв пометил в файле момент, когда Свиндл в коридоре чем-то торговал - скорей всего, чем-то запретным. Он решил проверить позже. Телепат некоторое время переключал ничем не примечательные каналы, пока не запросил связи высотный дрон: он засёк электронную частоту одинокого Автобота в необычном месте. Саундвэйв выставил камеру дрона на крупный план, для анализа._

~~~

Джаз застонал, медленно загружаясь. Броню свербило: он лежал ничком на грязном, холодном и мокром полу. Он с трудом сел, застонал ещё громче, и прижал руку к пульсирующему болью шлему. "Да уж, это была совсем фраганутая глупость", пробормотал диверсант. Промозглый солёный воздух, три фиолетовые стены крошечной камеры и энергетическая решётка вместо четвертой… Он был в карцере, на корабле Немезис глубоко под водой. "Совсем-совсем фраганутая глупость…”

Всего-то он хотел улизнуть на выходные подальше от Праула и кучи планшетов, с которыми тот вроде никогда и не расставался: вдруг встретится Джаз? И чего бы боту просто не расслабиться, как всем остальным? На прошлой неделе Десам здоровски всыпали под хвостовую часть во время их рейда на электростанцию, так что теперь всё было довольно тихо. После нескольких удачных обменов дежурствами Джазу разрешили на выходные съездить на музыкальный фестиваль в Портлэнде. Бластер вызвался там помогать со звукорежиссурой. Джаз предвкушал, как славно они проведут вместе время на шоу. И после шоу.

Ужасно глупо было свернуть на живописный просёлок. Ещё глупей было врубить на полную Reel Big Fish, чтоб скоротать часы поездки. Он ушёл в ритм дороги и музыки, и пропустил яркую триаду в небе. Последними в памяти были взрывы позади, и как дорога вздыбилась из-под колес и захлестнул шок пробитого звукового барьера от истребителя в пике.

Джаз поискал в камере слабые места и ничего не обнаружил. Стены были из цельного металла, решётка была из плазмы, вот и всё. В точности как в прошлый раз, когда его держали у Десептиконов в карцере. В прошлый раз Автоботы предлагали обменять Джаза на их пленника, Старскрима. Десептиконы сделали встречное предложение: пусть освободят командира их воздушных сил, и они перестанут пытать Джаза. Они подкрепили своё предложение чрезвычайно убедительными видеозаписями. Было большой удачей, что тюремщики сочли Джаза слишком поврежденым для побега из медотсека.

Несколько бримов Джаз так и просидел: назначал очередность саморемонта, форсировал системы сетевой защиты, и многократно проклинал свою неосторожность. Услышав шаги, он поднялся на ноги и небрежно облокотился на стену. Сейчас бы оружие... Он скрыл своё удивление, что пришли не офицеры и не местный следователь, а всего лишь Рамбл с Френзи. Они остановились перед камерой. У Френзи вид был отсуствующий, как бывает от разговора по внутренней комм. связи, а Рамбл усмехался, разглядывая Джаза.

"Тут он, босс. Вортекс его ещё не утащил,” - сказал Френзи, несколько кликов что-то внимательно выслушивал, затем кивнул. "Порядок, босс." Френзи прервал связь и достал маг-наручники из подпространства. "Руки выставь сквозь решётку", сказал он.

Джаз глянул на него скептически и скрестил руки на бампере. “Спасибо, я лучше тут побуду,” сказал он.

Рамбл фыркнул: “Ну как хошь, или мы, или Вортекс. Прикинь, он всей базе аудиосенсоры прожужжал о планах на тебя, и шо он сделает, штоб в этот раз ты уж точно не сбёг”.

Джаз с трудом подавил содрогание. В последнем файле памяти под индексом Вортекса тот довольно ухмылялся, а комнату для допросов медленно заслонял приближающийся к окулярам Джаза электрошокер. Да, от крошечных близнецов-кассетиконов будет легче сбежать.

Джаз протянул руки между двумя прутами энергетической решётки, чувствуя жар. Френзи замкнул маг-наручники на его запястьях.

“Встань у дальней стены,” приказал Рамбл. Он отошёл к противоположному концу коридора и навёл бластер на Джаза.

Фраг, они были гораздо осторожней обычного.

Френзи подождал пока Джаз отойдет, выключил решётку, отбежал к своему близнецу, достал свой бластер, и сказал: “Вперёд иди, поворачивай, куда говорят. Шо-то замутишь, мы тебя поджарим, a то, шо останется, Вортекс приберёт.”

Джаз вышел из карцера и направился по коридорам под отрывистые указания близнецов. Джаз время от времени оглядывался через плечо, но кассетиконы продолжали соблюдать дистанцию, так что было бы слишком рискованно пытаться захватить одного из них в заложники. Джаз как мог игнорировал насмешки встречных Десов. Рамбл с Френзи, как ни странно, вели себя тихо.

“Куда идём?” - спросил Джаз небрежно.

“Заткнись, шлак тебе в бак,” ответил Рамбл так же небрежно, а Френзи добавил, “Разговорчики! Не оборачиваться!”

Джаз подумал, что это всё кассетиконы скопировали с дешёвых земных сериалов про полицию. Через несколько кликов Френзи приказал Джазу остановиться. Диверсант услышал стук пальцев по клавиатуре дверной панели и шипение открывшейся двери.

“Заходи” - сказал Френзи. Джаз обернулся, прикинул расстояния и углы, нашёл их негармоничными, пожал плечами, и переступил порог. Дверь с шипением закрылась.

Жилых помещений уж точно не было среди списка всего того, к чему Джаз себя готовил по дороге. В процессоре замелькали новые тревожные сценарии, но и новые надежды. В жилых помещениях системы безопасности всегда слабей, чем в карцере.

Высокий и массивный мех вышел из соседней комнаты. Ну да, Саундвэйв, кто бы ещё посылал близнецов? Но Юникрон его побери, телепат на всех наводил жуть, даже на остальных Десов. Джазу всегда казалось, что Саундвэйв уделяет ему особое внимание на полях сражений. А диверсант, наоборот, держался подальше от своего естественного врага, директора службы наблюдения. Только вот сейчас Джаз стоял у Саундвэйва в гостиной. В маг-наручниках.

Джаз заставил себя сфокусироваться на поиске путей к бегству. Саундвэйв приблизился вплотную и обошёл Джаза сзади, рассматривая его, как выставочную модель на платформе. Руки диверсанта сжались в кулаки, но он упрямо продолжал смотреть в потолок (одна из панелей выглядела послабей) - хотя еле ощутимое движение воздуха вполне могло означать, что Десептикон дышит ему в затылок.

Саундвэйв завершил обход прямо перед Джазом, взял его за подбородок и повернул, чтоб удобней было рассматривать. Джаз резко дернул головой в сторону и вырвался. Его броня противно зудела.

Дес не пытался его удержать, но в своём характерном монотонном стиле известил: “Твоё сотрудничество: целесообразно”.

Джаз в упор посмотрел врагу в визор. “Целесообразно, а?” - повторил он с иронией. “Чего ты хочешь, Саундвэйв?”

Саундвэйв опять ухватил Джаза за подбородок, на этот раз крепче. Внезапно боевая маска Саундвэйва втянулась в шлем, и он притронулся губами к губам диверсанта. Джаз отшатнулся и попытался оттолкнуть телепата. Саундвэйв прижал Джаза к двери, заблокировал между корпусами его скованные руки, повернул его лицо кверху, и повторил поцелуй. Джаз продолжал вырываться. Он пытался ударить Саундвэйва ногой, но негде было размахнуться.

“Твоё сотрудничество: целесообразно”, повторил Саундвэйв. Без маски его голос потерял обычные реверберации. “Тебе не будет причинён вред”.

Джаз ощущал жар, который излучал разогретый корпус Деса. “Шлак тебя...” прошипел Джаз. Услышав дрожь в собственном голосе, он попытался убедить себя, что это от отвращения, а не от страха.

Саундвэйв на слова внимания не обратил, а его рот спустился к шее, целуя и покусывая.

Под новым углом немного освободились руки Джаза, и он жёстко ткнул большими пальцами в стык брони под крышкой отсека для кассет. Что-то хрустнуло. Телепат вскрикнул и отшатнулся. Он схватил диверсанта за руки и поднял их над головой, прижимая их своей рукой к двери. Другой рукой он гладил корпус Джаза, постепенно опускаясь ниже. Когда он добрался до панели интерфейса, Джаз крикнул, “Праймас!” и ещё раз попытался вырваться. Рука начала медленно гладить его панель интерфейса, и Джаз заблокировал открывающую панель подпрограмму.

Тут он это и почувствовал: покалывание в процессоре. Пока Джаз был занят тем, что происходило с его корпусом, Саундвэйв телепатически прокрался сквозь его системы сетевой защиты. Это дало Десу множество новых возможностей усилить атаки. Джаз выругался, когда его панель интерфейса открылась, подчиняясь командам из перехваченного процессора. Его порт обнажился, а коннектор увеличился под давлением. Тем временем Саундвэйв продолжал демонтировать системы защиты и уворачиваться от анти-хакерских подпрограмм. Джаза мутило: от вторжения его процессор подвисал и мысли путались.

Он проверил хронометр. Если Праул не забыл о протоколе для ситуаций с пропавшими без вести, Автоботы уже поменяли все коды доступа, пароли, и ближайшие тактические планы, известные Джазу. Джаз держался за мысль, что Праул никогда не расслабляется. Диверсанту очень хотелось как-то позаимствовать у Праула хорошую дозу упорного сопротивления, чтоб справиться с тёплым чувством ленивой расслабленности, которое Саундвэйв наводил ему прямо в процессор. **Тебе не будет причинён вред** - повторялось у Джаза в сознании, а его тело трепетало: Саундвэйв стимулировал его центр удовольствия.

“Н-нет, стоп”, пробормотал Джаз почти совсем неразборчиво.

Поток ощущений затоплял сенсоры, туманил процессор, и замедлял все системы. Время шло дискертными пакетами разной скорости, записанными в память в случайном порядке. Он почувствовал руку на своём коннекторе, потом она сдвинулась к порту, и палец легонько провёл по сенсорам на краю - эти сенсоры были как в огне от прямых команд из его взломанного процессора. Палец исчез, и колено Джаза приподняли. Широкий коннектор входил и выходил, как в замедленном кино. Палец дразнил на краю, потом вдруг нырнул в глубину, и Джаз застонал, до боли близко к перезагрузке. Паника, решимость к отчаянной схватке, и стыд за свою слабость захлестнули сознание, когда Саундвэйв перезагрузился и его телепатический контроль ослаб, но всё растворилось в следующей волне команд. Он скользил всё ближе к перезагрузке. Широкий коннектор в первый раз вошёл в порт, растягивая его до болевого порога и дальше, но ощущение было стёрто из процессора. “Пожалуйста...” - выдохнул Джаз, сам не зная, о чём он умоляет.

Туман в процессоре рассеялся за наноклик до того, как Джаз перезагрузился с криком боли, наслаждения, и ярости. Саундвэйв отпустил его колено и отсоединился. Джаз содрогнулся от отвращения и отключил свой визор. Транс-жидкость поползла вниз по его дрожащим ногам, и он сжал денты, пытаясь игнорировать тело и фокусироваться на сознании. Он больше не ощущал присутствия Саундвэйва в своём процессоре, но системы сетевой защиты были до основания разрушены. Чтоб их восстановить, Джазу нужно было много циклов планетарного вращения, даже если атаки бы не возобновлялись.

Саундвэйв протянул руку и погладил Джаза по щеке. Джаз вздрогнул и отвернулся. Саундвэйв сказал со вздохом, но твёрдо: “Сопротивление: бесполезно. Здесь: твой новый дом. Указание: устраивайся поудобней”. Он нажал кнопку на своём отсеке для кассет. Киберкот выпрыгнул наружу, гибко потянулся, и потёрся о ногу своего создателя. “Рэвидж: охраняй”.

Рэвидж улёгся посередине комнаты. Его красные окуляры не отрываясь смотрели на Джаза, а кончик хвоста подёргивался. Гостеприимный хозяин нового дома Джаза взял из коробки на полке в углу одно из полировочных сукон, наскоро привёл себя в презентабельный вид, и ушёл. По всей видимости, он спешил донести все разведданые, отсканированные в процессоре у диверсанта. Джаз провёл руками по лицу, пытаясь привести в порядок нервы. Руки всё ещё подрагивали. Но чувство кошмара могло подождать; сначала надо было составить план.

Джаз медленно прошёл к полке: она стояла как раз под слабой панелью в потолке, которую он приметил раньше. Он не отводил визора от кота и не делал резких движений. Рэвидж слегка сузил окуляры, но ничего не сказал. Джаз тоже взял полировочное сукно, вытерся, и закрыл панель интерфейса. Он скомкал сукно, а потом ухмыльнулся и как мяч бросил его Рэвиджу.

Не прошло и трёх кликов, как в комнате остался только рычащий Рэвидж. Он был привязан проводами к опрокинутой полке. Ещё немного проводов торчало из развороченного потолка, а Джаз исчез.

~~~

"Решение сбежать: неразумно", сказал Саундвэйв, глядя сверху вниз на Джаза. Диверсант сплюнул энергоном. На нём были новые маг-наручники вместо тех, которые он взломал и выбросил в вентиляционной шахте. Слегка покачиваясь, он стоял на коленях между двумя разозлёнными Конструктиконами, Миксмастером и Боункрашером, которые держали его под прицелами бластеров.

Когда прозвучал сигнал тревоги, Джаза это не смутило. Но он понял, что план пошёл шлаком, когда почувствовал телепатический линк к своему разблокированному процессору. Даже издали Саундвэйв мог засечь уникальную электронную частоту его комм.-центра, и сгрузить пространственные координаты. Через несколько кликов Джазa oкружили Десептиконы. Они были не слишком ласковы.

Джазу очень хотелось лечь прямо на пол и отключиться в глубокую подзарядку. Сначала истребители, потом Саундвэйв, потом Рэвидж, и вот теперь охранники… Его корпус требовал ремонта и энергона, а процессор умолял о дефрагментации. На всё это было мало шансов.

"Рэвидж: очень не в себе” упрекнул Саундвэйв, как будто ожидая извинений.

Джаз усмехнулся, закашлялся, и вытер энергон с губ. "Фраг, а я так старался без этого обойтись, Саундвэйв. Ну как я мог расстроить твоего ручного зверька?” сказал он.

Саундвэйв, взяв за подбородок, запрокинул голову Джаза, чтоб тот смотрел ему в визор. "Поправка: Джаз ручной", сказал он своим ровным монотонным голосом.

"Пошёл в плавильню", отозвался Джаз.

Миксмастер с размаху ударил его в затылок прикладом бластера, а Боункрашер пнул в бок. Джаз задохнулся от боли.

Саундвэйв поднял руку, чтобы остановить Конструктиконов, и сказал им: “Отставить. Вы свободны".

"Смотрите, снова его не упустите, Саундвэйв! А если уж так хочется играть в прятки со спецназовцами, можете это делать самостоятельно,” сказал Миксмастер напоследок.

~~~

Всю дорогу обратно к себе Саундвэйв наполовину волок, наполовину нёс своего избитого пленника. На этот раз Джазу открылись виды дальше порога, когда они прошли через гостиную и в дальнюю дверь. Джаз отпрянул, но телепат толкнул его в подзарядочную, потом на платформу, принёс аптечку из небольшой мехамойки, и замазал герметиком четыре длинные царапины на щеке - подарок Рэвиджа. Саундвэйв стал обрабатывать остальные ссадины. Его руки двигались почти нежно. Джазу было противно, но его перегруженной системе саморемонта очень нужна была помощь. Он отвлекал себя тем, что тихонько взламывал наручники. Саундвэйв всё равно уже знал, что Джаз это умеет.

"Сообщи: внутренние повреждения", сказал Саундвэйв, и добавил, "Благополучие нового ручного меха: моя забота."

Джаз фыркнул. "Очевидный факт: я не твоя шлаканутая зверушка", сказал он устало, почти не пошатываясь поднялся, и бросил Саундвэйву наручники.

Джаз словно бы слышал голос Праула, "Успех оценивается менее чем в пять процентов", но всё равно не сдался без боя. Он быстро проиграл, и оказался вниз лицом на платформе. Захваты на шее и правой руке пока боли не причиняли, но обещали серьёзные травмы при малейшем нажиме.

"Продолжение сопротивления: неразумно", сказал Саундвэйв. "Благополучие Джаза: главная забота."

"Как же ты забавно свою заботу выражаешь”, прорычал Джаз, пытаясь пнуть ногой. "Оставь меня в покое".

По крайней мере, Дес его снова называл по имени. Саундвэйв выкрутил Джазу руку почти до перелома, отпустил шею, защёлкнул один маг-наручник на левом запястье, и примагнитил его в изголовье платформы. Он повторил это с правым запястьем. Сам телепат устроился рядом с Джазом, обхватил его рукой за спину, чтоб чувствовать любое движение, и послал сигнал, выключающий свет.

Индикатор на дисплее Джаза мигал срочными сообщениями о подзарядке и саморемонте, предсказывая отключение в стасис-блок через два брима. Без всяких тактических подпрограмм Праула диверсант легко подсчитал, что если Саундвэйв что-то и планировал с ним делать этой ночью, шанс Джаза ему помешать был в точности ноль процентов. Он заставил себя прекратить дрожать, расслабил плечи, насколько это было возможно с вытянутыми над головой руками, назначил очерёдность саморемонта, и инициировал глубокую подзарядку. Приходилось подождать удачного момента для следующей попытки бегства.

~~~

Джаз загрузился после длительной подзарядки, почти с пустым баком, но уже не таким больным. Он сразу почувствовал, что один на платформе. Со вздохом облегчения он включил визор, точней, попытался включить. Джаз видел только размытые тени. "Фрагануть мою жизнь", пробормотал он: Саундвэйв отсоединил его визор. Этот дефектный шлак мог стоять в двух метрах, а Джаз бы и не знал.

Джаз прислушался, повысив чувствительность аудио, но звуков двигателя или вентилей не обнаружил. Может, Саундвэйв оставил визор где-то поблизости? Джаз ощупал маг-наручники. Когда Вортекс полностью разрушил окуляры Джаза, Ратчету удалось восстановить только немного сенсоров света и тени. На разработку визора Ратчету и Вилджеку понадобилось несколько земных месяцев, а Джаз тем временем научился всё делать либо вслепую, либо в сантиметрах от своего носа, чтоб различать очертания. Он давно не тренировался, но всё же сумел взломать наручники. Он засунул их в подпространство - пригодятся.

Джаз наощупь двигался по комнате, жалея, что вчера всё не рассмотрел. Он обнаружил тумбочку; сверху визора не было, и он полез в ящики - там лежал планшет, полировочные сукна, и моток провода. Может, Саундвэйв потолок чинил. Обыскать мехамойку Джаз не успел: послышались тяжёлые шаги, и он замер. "Саундвэйв, сколько тебе лет? Даже искры-однодневки уже знают, что воровать чужие вещи нехорошо", сказал он громко. Никакой реакции не последовало, и Джаза пронзил новый страх: вдруг это не Саундвэйв?

Тяжелые медленные шаги приближались. Джаз попятился и споткнулся о платформу, распластавшись поперек мягкого покрытия. Мех схватил его за запястья и сел ему на ноги, обездвижив его. "Наблюдение: Джаз боится", сказал мех - сказал Саундвэйв - тихо, монотонно, и очень близко к аудио Джаза. Он отпустил одну руку и погладил Джаза по плечу.

Почувствовав, как двигатель Деса набрал обороты, Джаз стиснул денты. "Ты куда мой визор дел?" спросил он.

"Несущественно. Слепота: полезна для предотвращения побегов", размеренно ответил Саундвэйв.

Джаз ухмыльнулся. Он решил не бросать попытки вывести Деса из себя. "Ты говори, говори себе это, Саундвэйв. Меньше знаешь, крепче подзарядка”, сказал он.

И чтоб продемонстрировать, что он имеет в виду, Джаз молниеносно ухватился за провода на шее телепата, в щели между бронёй корпуса и шлемом. Джазу повезло, что он сумел рукой попасть в эту узкую щель; и повезло, что Саундвэйв не ожидал от слепого меха такой точной ориентации по звуку.

Усмешка Джаза расплылась ещё шире: он почувствовал, как Саундвэйв застыл и перестал его лапать. Один хороший рывок, и провода разорвутся, а телепат окажется в стасис-блоке и в полной власти разгневанного диверсанта. Почти клик накал не спадал и оба меха не двигались, а потом Джаз скомандовал: “Слезь. Наболт. С меня”. Для убедительности он после каждого слова поддёргивал провода - болезненно, но не повреждая.

Саундвэйв отпустил его вторую руку и поднялся, не делая резких движений. Джаз встал, следуя за ним.

“Дай мне мой визор”, потребовал Джаз.

Саундвэйв медленно достал визор из подпространства и поместил его Джазу в свободную руку. Джаз попытался надеть визор, но его пальцы дрожали от недостатка топлива. Он почти уронил визор, поймал его в последний момент - но этого Саундвэйву оказалось достаточно. Телепат обеими руками схватил руку, держащую провода. Он сжал ее так крепко, что почти сломал пальцы, и по одному отцепил их от своей шеи. Джаз бросил визор и ударил Саундвэйва по шлему, но Саундвэйв поймал и эту руку. Джаз расслабился и шикнул воздухом из вентилей, как будто его слегка разочаровал проигрыш в карточной игре. “Ну, стоило попробовать”, пробормотал он.

“Автобот: запомнит своё место”, сказал Саундвэйв, и Джаз с удивлением услышал раздражение в монотонном голосе.

У диверсанта чуть согрелась искра: всё-таки стоического меха проняло. Саундвэйв вывернул Джазу руку так, что тот упал на платформу лицом вниз. “Моё место у нас, на Арке, от тебя как можно пода… - ааа!”

Саундвэйв больно дёрнул вывернутую руку. Джазу в спину упёрлось колено, а потом Саундвэйв за чем-то потянулся. Джаз почувствовал, как к запястью за спиной Саундвэйв привязал провод. Он завел за спину вторую руку Джаза, связал проводом обе руки - запястья к локтям, и тщательно, не торопясь обмотал провод вокруг плечевой брони и шеи. Оттянутые назад плечи Джаза ломило. Ему пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтоб провод на шее не перекрывал воздух и энергон.

“Указание: никогда не трогай без разрешения”, сказал Саундвэйв.

Джаз парировал, “Я тебя тоже этому научу, Десептикон”.

В ответ телепат втолкнул колено между ног Джаза. Джаз стал извиваться, чтоб сбросить его, и Саундвэйв потянул за провода, намотанные на шею. Джаз оставил сопротивление, только содрогался: рука блуждала по его бёдрам, направляясь к закрытой панели интерфейса.

“Никак нет. Джаза будут трогать, хочет он этого или не хочет”, сказал Саундвэйв и вскрыл замки панели.

Джазу показалось, что Дес старался его не повредить, но всё равно было больно. Джаз застонал, и его вентили в панике включились на полную мощность. Никогда, больше никогда... Он не мог, не должен был допустить, чтоб это опять произошло!

Но всё это происходило: палец медленно обводил край его порта. Джаз совсем отключил окуляры, и крепко сжал денты.

“Предпочтение: прямая стимуляция процессора?” спросил Саундвэйв. Он медленно двигал пальцем, внутрь и обратно; дразняще и легонько проводил по сенсорам.

“Шлак, нет!” прошипел Джаз.

Мотор Саундвэйва загудел; он добавил второй палец и стал двигать ими сильней и глубже, по-разному массируя чувствительные поверхности то внутри, то у края. Джаз не успевал подготовить сенсорную сеть, чтоб противостоять жестоко-случайной стимуляции. Саундвэйв добился приза - Джаз не сдержался и застонал: волны жара в нижней части корпуса захлёстывали удовольствием, вопреки всей его воле.

Саундвэйв подсунул что-то вроде скомканного покрывала под Джаза, чтоб приподнять его бёдра. Он продолжал гладить и надавливать, ласкать порт и коннектор, двигаясь мучительно медленно. Джаз не давал коннектору расти, чтоб уменьшить стимуляцию. Он пытался думать о самом непривлекательном, вроде того случая, когда он слетел с дороги в вонючее болото; он пытался решать в уме тактические диаграммы. Но Саундвэйв терпеливо продолжал своё, и Джаз подумал, что планы Деса шли дальше простого изнасилования: Саундвэйв хотел, чтоб Джаз смирился с получением от него удовольствия. Почему?

В прошлый раз Саундвэйв использовал интерфейс как отвлечение, чтоб легче было процессор взламывать. Может, и в этот раз была какая-то неизвестная Джазу тактика? Или удовольствие было частью его наказания, как и болезненные путы? А вдруг это была такая фраганутая попытка строить любовные отношения, и Саундвэйв видел себя в ответе за удовольствие меха, которого он приручил?

Но и на этой загадке Джаз не смог надолго сфокусироваться - ни на чём не смог. Какие бы цели за этим всем сегодня ни стояли, Саундвэйв своего добивался. Джазу даже не позволено было утешать себя тем, что в перегретых от вожделения сенсорах виноват взломанный процессор. Его перезагрузка медленно приближалась, но на самой-самой грани Саундвэйв убрал пальцы и остановился.

"Праймас! Фраг!" отчаянно выругался Джаз.

"Так точно" сказал Саундвэйв, и ввёл коннектор в порт.

Джаз не смог сдержать громкий стон, который сорвался в крик. Его системы были в самой полнейшей готовности к интерфейсу; его порт так увлажнился, что смазка вытекала на платформу. Но к экстазу от большого коннектора, достающего сразу до всех перевозбуждённых сенсоров, примешивалась острая боль. Джаз не смотрел на прибор Саундвэйва в прошлый раз, а сейчас был ослеплён и лежал ничком, но что-то с этим коннектором было не так. На мгновение Джаз задумался: может, поэтому Дес вот таким и занимался, вместо интерфейса с кем-то согласным - или это именно у них двоих была несовместимость? Или это всё было в его собственном процессоре, бунтующем против насилия? Сообщений о повреждениях не появлялось.

Саундвэйв выбрал этот момент, чтобы подсоединиться к процессору Джаза и надавить там на центр удовольствия. Телепат двигал коннектор быстро и резко; боль и искусственно усиленное удовольствие так забили Джазу весь процессор, что другим чувствам или мыслям и места не оставалось. Саундвэйв перехватил управление коннектором и отрегулировал давление до максимального. Он повернул Джаза на бок и сам повернулся. Рука Саундвэйва размашисто скользила вдоль коннектора Джаза в такт основному интерфейсу. Не прошло и полклика, как перезагрузка Джаза сдетонировала и для Саундвэйва. Из-за судорог провода на шее перекрыли воздух, и Джаз подавился своим криком. Он затих и обмяк, когда бурная перезагрузка истощила последние резервы его энергии.

~~~

Когда Джаз загрузился из стасис-блока, под щекой было влажно. Сначала он подумал, что опять пошёл горлом внутренний энергон. Но вкус был не такой, просто топливо. Броня зудела от одной мысли, что Саундвэйв что-то проделывал с ним в отключке: тогда визор снял, сейчас накормил... Юникрон знает что ещё. А, вот что ещё: панель интерфейса была закрыта.

Плечи болели. Он чуть подвигался, пытаясь потянуться. Была хорошая новость - провода вокруг шеи исчезли, и была плохая новость - подсохший трансфлюид налип между ног.

Рука легла ему на шлем, и Джаз застонал, подтянув к себе колени в защитной позе. "Праймас, можешь меху дать пять нанокликов?" сказал он.

Но руки бережно приподняли его, чтоб он сел и потом встал, и поддержали, когда Джаз зашатался. "Надлежащая заправка и подзарядка: необходимы," сказал Саундвэйв.

Джаз фыркнул, пытаясь нажать ту же кнопку, что срабатывала раньше. "Ты что, опять в эти свои дурацкие игры про ручного питомца играешь? Просто застрели меня, и то приятней будет. Я-то тебя всяко деактивирую при первой возможности”. Джаз с радостью услышал рассерженное пыхтенье вентилей, хоть его угроза и звучала пустой на фоне скрученных за спиной рук и топливных баков почти на нуле. "Я всего день здесь, а ты мне уже весь процессор продолбал своим телефрагом и корпус обычным".

Так хорошо было, когда Саундвэйв прямо отшатнулся от вульгарного напоминания о враждебности. Телепат повёл Джаза куда-то - если он правильно определил направление, в сторону мехомойки.

"Уничтожение системных защит: необходимо. Усилен уникальный сигнал комм.-центра Автобота и его чувствительность к стимуляции процессора. Джаз: должен быть благодарен. Процедура: как правило, крайне болезненная", сказал Саундвэйв. Кажется, в его монотонном голосе был оттенок обиды.

Саундвэйв отвязал провода с плечей Джаза, но руки оставил связанными. Диверсант повёл плечами, сбрасывая напряжение. "Это что, такой юмор у Десов, что до меня не доходит? Ты меня предупредишь, в каком месте смеяться?” - сказал Джаз издевательски, и продолжил: “Ты правда сказанул, что я тебя благодарить должен за хак моего процессора, от которого тебе легче за мной следить… и за то, что пока ты его делал, ты ещё и заставил меня удовольствие ощущать?”

"Так точно", Саундвэйв ответил коротко, и выразил свое раздражение, включив направленный прямо Джазу в лицо душ. Джаз поперхнулся и стал отплёвываться. Саундвэйв развернул его, придерживая на месте, пока регулировал растворитель - сначала было слишком холодно, потом слишком горячо, но дальше тёплые струи в самый раз подошли ноющим приводам и броне.

Джаз прислонил шлем к стене, не в силах больше объяснять, как именно Саундвэйв фраганулся на весь процессор. Саундвэйв отпустил его. Джаз тихо вздохнул, чувствуя, что жизнь в него понемногу возвращается.

Прикосновение между ног вышибло Джаза из недолгого расслабления, и он рванулся в сторону. Саундвэйв поймал его за плечо, вернул под душ, и прижал к стене.

“Прекрати”, сказал Саундвэйв, и губкой вымыл у Джаза между ногами, оттирая последние остатки трансфлюида.

Губка двигалась мягко: по заднему бамперу, вверх по спине, по связанным рукам и потом по плечам… Но весь корпус Джаза, до последнего провода и амортизатора, был напряжён как перетянутая струна на земной гитаре. Саундвэйв развернул Джаза, потёр губкой его передний бампер, красную эмблему Автоботов на груди, и бёдра.

“Открой панель интерфейса”, приказал Саундвэйв.

“Пошёл в плавильню”, немедленно ответил Джаз.

Саундвэйв раздражённо взохнул: “Интерфейс: не планируется. Чистка: необходима”.

Джаз сжал ноги. “Может, если там в порядок не приводить, тебе не так будет хотеться туда что-нибудь совать”, сказал он небрежно.

Саундвэйв покрепче ухватился за плечо упрямого диверсанта, прижал его к стене, и вскрыл панель, игнорируя поток ругательств. Он замешкался, что-то обдумывая, а потом засунул руку под панель и сказал, “Приготовься”. Он резко дёрнул, и панель оторвалась.

Джаз вскрикнул, а Саундвэйв погладил больное место. Джаз замер, надеясь, что тот перестанет. “Давай мой уже!” прошипел он, задыхаясь от злости и унижения.

Саундвэйв снял душ с крючка. Он взял Джаза за бедро и направил лейку ему в порт. Джаз вздрогнул, когда тёплые струи попали прямо по сенсорам, и его вентили заработали сильней. Саундвэйв поднёс лейку ещё ближе, и Джаз задёргался, как в диком танце.

Видя такую реакцию, Саундвэйв никак не мог остановиться, уже и не притворяясь, что он что-то там моет. Он приставил лейку прямо к краешку порта, так что струя под полным давлением била по сенсорам. Джаз вскрикнул. Его ноги сильно дрожали, и он бы упал, если бы Саундвэйв его не держал. Он извивался, стараясь выкрутиться из-под лейки, и отчаянно пытался порвать путы на руках, чтоб оттолкнуть Саундвэйва.

Джаз не знал, пожалел его Саундвэйв или просто опаздывал на работу, но Десептикон наконец-то выключил и убрал душ. Джаз прислонился лицом к стене. Его вентили гудели на полную мощность, а порт сжимался и разжимался. Саундвэйв усмехнулся, потом быстро и по-деловому обсушил себя и Джаза полотенцами. Джаз вздрагивал от прикосновений, но ничего не говорил.

Саунвэйв подёргал провода на руках Джаза, проверяя их на прочность, отвёл его к платформе, и толкнул вниз, чтоб он сел. Дес привязал к рукам новый провод, и Джаз стиснул денты, ожидая пут на плечах и шее или чего похуже. Но Саундвэйв всего лишь закрепил конец провода на стене и потянул Джаза вперёд, чтоб продемонстрировать, сколько у нового “поводка” слабины.

“Жди,” приказал Саундвэйв.

“Я тебе не турболис”, отрезал Джаз.

Саундвэйв это проигнорировал. “Вернусь позже с энергоном. Уровень топлива Джаза: низкий. Попытки побега: неблагоразумны. Стасис: вероятен”. сказал он.

Джазу нечего было возразить на все эти утверждения. Его системные сообщения настаивали на дозаправке или подзарядке. Саундвэйв постоял с клик, как будто ожидая сопротивления, но Джаз только лёг на бок, медленно, но ловко, несмотря на путы и усталость. Саундвэйв вышел, и Джаз услышал, как тот закрыл и запер сначала дверь в подзарядочную, а потом из гостиной в коридор. Джаз вздохнул и расслабился, решив, что лучше всего будет хорошенько подзарядиться, пока никто не лапает. Когда будут силы, будет следующий план.

~~~

Прошло несколько дней, гораздо менее насыщенных, чем первый. Джаз в полной мере воспользовался затишьем: отдыхал, восстанавливался, и главное - планировал. Наверняка эта тишь да гладь была неспроста. Саундвэйв исчезал рано поутру и возвращался поздней ночью. Джаз был накормлен досыта и предоставлен самому себе, и он перестал пытаться вывести Деса из равновесия. Не потому, что сдался, напоминал он себе, а потому, что взял тактическую паузу.

Может, Саундвэйв был по горло занят со своей службой наблюдения именно потому, что Автоботы пытались Джаза спасти? Было неясно, проник ли кто-то из них в базу, но так грела искру надежда, что где-то неподалёку, прямо под носом у Десептиконов, легко и бесшумно пробирается Мираж. Даже если Автоботы просто возобновили атаки на Десов - где угодно на планете - это могло отвлечь врагов и дать Джазу шанс выбраться самому. Он знал цену собственной смекалке, и терпеть не мог терять автономность, но был реалистом. При нынешнем раскладе для побега нужна была помощь извне.

Саундвэйв тщательно проверял путы Джаза каждый раз перед уходом, так что Джаз не мог их постепенно ослаблять за несколько дней. Когда он решил попробовать, у него ушло далеко за полдень растрепать и потом поломать провод об край платформы. Проклиная задержку, Джаз наощупь добрался до консоли Саундвэйва в углу подзарядочной. Он включил кабель от неё в порт на своей руке, и запускал программу за программой, пока не взломал машинку. Он выставил самый крупный размер шрифта и почти засунул лицо в экран, водя своими поломанными окулярами вдоль строчек кода. Если заставить сигнализацию показать, что кто-то замаскированный проник на дальнюю сторону базы, Десы соберутся там… А он отправится совсем в другое место.

Джаз всё ещё возился с консолью, когда открылась дверь в жилище. Он выругался про себя: это означало План Б, а запасные планы всегда были так себе. Он прошёл в мехамойку, ведя рукой вдоль стены, и спрятался там в темноте. Диверсант достал маг-наручники из подпространства, куда раньше их спрятал. Как только дверь откроется, он поймёт по изменению света... Он услышал тяжёлые шаги в подзарядочной комнате, и затаился наготове.

Дверь с шипением открылась и Джаз бросился на вошедшего. Тот закричал - тонким голосом, и корпус его оказался неожиданно маленьким и лёгким. Джаза ударили кулаком, он перехватил руку и замкнул на ней наручник, прижал маленького меха к полу и примагнитил наручники там.

“Босс, хватай его! Помоги!!!” завопил мех, и мотор гневно взревел у Джаза за спиной.

Саундвэйв захватил шею Джаза и оттащил его от Френзи. Диверсант изо всех сил сопротивлялся, всеми известными ему приёмами пытаясь вырваться из блока. Наконец-то он дрался заправленным, отдохнувшим, не раненным, и не связанным. Удары и пинки оставляли вмятины и повреждения, которые обещали Саундвэйву недели самопочинки, но телепат уворачивался от слепого диверсанта и критических ран избегал. И клика не прошло, как нехватка энергона в процессоре замедлила Джаза почти до стасис-блока. Саундвэйв опустил Джаза на пол, проверил, не сломана ли шея, и размагнитил своего симбионта.

"Иди," приказал он.

"Пусть Рамбл работает шлаканутой приманкой в следующий раз - больно же", пожаловался кассетикон, но достаточно бодрым голосом.

Саундвэйв вздохнул и сел рядом с Джазом. Диверсант едва шевелился, ослабевший и побеждённый. Голова раскалывалась, словно в ней гостил Юникрон - и похоже, он там планировал поселиться насовсем. Саундвэйв вытащил что-то из подпространства, и Джаз почувствовал на руках и ногах тяжёлые кандалы, потом увидел яркую арку от портативного сварочного аппарата. Телепат работал быстро и аккуратно. Уже через брим замки были намертво заварены, по ощущению под пальцами Джаза, высокопрочным сплавом.

Саундвэйв мягко поднял Джаза и отнёс его на платформу. Диверсант лежал и стонал, держась руками за пульсирующий болью шлем. "Что-то ты меня сегодня не особенно радуешь, Саундвэйв,” пробормотал он с усталой иронией в голосе.

Саундвэйв вздохнул и сказал только, "Повреждения: минимальны".

Джаз фыркнул. "Да, упустил я насчёт скрытых камер, теперь-то ясно, что ты их у себя тут понаставил. Это… почти не стоило головной боли”. Диверсант говорил небрежно, в надежде, что Саундвэйв не почует его растущего отчаяния. "Но твои кассеты всегда так забавно дразнить". Джаз медленно сел и поднёс запястье вплотную к лицу. "А это что за шлак? Экспериментальная модель?"

Саундвэйв сказал только: “Новые ограничители: необходимы”.

Джаз медленно поднялся и сделал несколько шагов, проверяя, может ли держаться на ногах, и поглаживая больную голову. Теперь надо было выяснить, что эти браслеты делают. Судя по весу, в них могла быть любая технология: электромагнитные излучатели или парализующие шоки или… “Может, ты этого и не заметил, Саундвэйв, но эти штуки ничего не ограничивают”, сказал он снисходительно. “Но спасибо за украшения. Серебрятся неплохо.” Джаз направился обратно к платформе, подозревая, что она ему вот-вот понадобится. “В следующий раз буду возиться с твоим отпрыском, так оглушу его хорошим тяжёлым…”

Джаз услышал низкий гул и треск: Саундвэйв включил кандалы. Молнии такой яркости, что Джаз их отчётливо увидел, пробежали от запястья к запястью и от щиколотки к щиколотке, потом стянулись и замкнули кандалы друг с другом. Диверсант потерял равновесие и упал на платформу. Он чувствовал покалывание сильных электромагнитных полей. Он попытался разнести руки в стороны; кандалы не поддались и на микрометр. Джаз затих, пытаясь справиться с навалившимся чувством беспомощности, хуже боли. На кандалах не было ни замков, которые он мог бы взломать, ни кнопок, чтоб их хакнуть...

Саундвэйв протянул руку и погладил Джаза по шлему. Пленник напрягся, но не нашёл в себе сил избегать прикосновений. "Предпочтительно: чтоб ты подчинился." Джаз так разозлился, услышав в голосе Деса жалость, что стряхнул с себя оцепенение. Саундвэйв продолжил, всё ещё полаживая Джаза, "Необходимость ограничителей: зависит только от тебя”.

Джаз попытался укусить его за руку, и промахнулся.

Саундвэйв раздражённо прошипел: “Полярность кандалов: изменяема”.

Он выключил кандалы на руках, задёрнул руки Джаза за спину, и опять включил кандалы. На этот раз руки и ноги сомкнулись вместе; спина прогнулась до предела и сразу заныла, а колени разошлись в стороны. Саундвэйв провёл рукой по растянутым плечам Джаза, вниз по груди, и между ног, легонько прикасаясь к выставленным напоказ порту и коннектору.

“Не надо!” крикнул Джаз в отчаянии, и стал вырываться так неистово, что из-под кандалов начал сочиться энергон.

В виде исключения, Саундвэйв сделал что попросили и выключил кандалы. Джаз отполз к дальнему краю платформы, плотно сомкнул ноги, и прижал к груди повреждённые запястья. Скрывать страх больше не получалось. Саундвэйв протянул руку и коснулся его щеки. Джаз отшатнулся.

"Не шевелись", сказал Саундвэйв, и придвинулся.

В виде исключения, Джаз не воспротивился приказу.

Саундвэйв убрал свою боевую маску, наклонился вперед, и прижался губами к губам Джаза. С таким же успехом можно было целовать ближайшую стальную стену, но Джаз не пытался уклониться. Саундвэйв, медленно спускаясь, целовал шею, а Джаз вздрагивал, когда тот легонько прикусывал и лизал чувствительные провода. Диверсант резко вздохнул и попытался оттолкнуть Деса. Саундвэйв только упёрся покрепче, а его губы опускались всё ниже и ниже по корпусу Джаза. Джаз дрожал и ёрзал: каждый винтик его корпуса хотел сбежать, но он знал, что и шагу не успеет сделать. Он почувствовал тёплое дыхание Саундвэйва напротив своего открытого порта и приготовился к нежеланному и неизбежному вторжению.

Оба они подскочили: сигнал тревоги зазвучал у них над головами, а громкий голос предупредил о нарушителе в юго-западных секторах. Саундвэйв сбросил воздух из всех вентилей и встал. Джаз мгновенно сжался в комок.

"Мы продолжим", сообщил ему Саундвэйв, и достал что-то - наверное, пульт, подумал Джаз, услышав щелчок кнопки. Кандалы загудели и ожили, пристегнув запястье к запястью и щиколотку к щиколотке. Потом Джаз услышал, как тяжелые шаги Саундвэйва удаляются. Диверсант несколько раз набрал и выпустил воздух всеми вентилями, пытаясь стабилизироваться. Когда это не сработало, он уткнул лицо в платформу и застонал.

~~~

_Саундвэйву и его кассетам было приказано обыскать всю южную часть базы - медленное, долгое дело, которое к его разочарованию держало телепата вдали не только от его жилища, но и от трансляций камер наблюдения на его консоли на мостике Немезис. Он множество раз телепатически сканировал подзарядочную комнату и каждый раз обнаруживал там, на месте, частоту комм.-центра Джаза. На волосок от прямого нарушения команд Мегатрона, он посылал Френзи смотреть на свою консоль, так как мостик был гораздо ближе к южной части базы, чем их жилище. Сначала камера показывала, как Джаз стоит у платформы и полирует символ Автоботов у себя на груди скомканным сукном. Может, его это успокаивало. Когда Френзи опять проверил, через час и потом через два, Джаз лежал на платформе, свернувшись под покрывалом._

_Саундвэйв ужасно устал, а шлем его ныл от долгих поисков слабых сигналов. Ничего он не нашёл, и стал подозревать, что Джаз всё-таки успел хакнуть его консоль и подставить сигнал. Он вернулся в свою квартиру. Джаз был в подзарядочной, всё так же под покрывалом. Саундвэйв постоял несколько нанокликов, нежно глядя на платформу, чувствуя знакомый комм.-сигнал оттуда. Он представил себе, как грациозный диверсант сладко свернулся в такой глубокой подзарядке, что от него не исходило ни единой мысли и тревоги. Саундвэйв вздохнул и пошёл проверить консоль перед тем, как присоединиться к Джазу на платформе._

_Сигнал о нарушителе определённо не был послан с этой консоли, так что некто действительно прокрался в базу - некто достаточно умелый, чтоб скрыться от всех их систем безопасности. Мираж! Саундвэйв знал, зачем шпион был тут; конечно же Мираж и Бамблби всеми силами пытались вернуть своего командира, раз Мегатрон отказался его передавать Оптимусу Прайму. Да, теперь Саундэйву надо было принимать все возможные меры предосторожности._

_Саундвэйв подошёл к платформе, лёг, и обнял Джаза… но покрывало подалось под его рукой. Он отбросил покрывало и обнаружил под ним кучу скомканных полировочных тряпок. Он рылся в куче, пока не нашёл комм.-модуль, покрытый засохшим энергоном. Он и не знал, что модуль у Джаза вытаскивался - наверное, это была какая-то модификация для спецназа. Модуль продолжал передавать уникальный сигнал диверсанта._

_Саундвэйв телепатически обыскал базу, игнорируя разболевшийся процессор. Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда установил телепатическую связь и обнаружил компонент, похоже, запасной комм.-модуль, который передавал сигнал Джаза с координатами вне жилища. Но затем второй экземпляр этого же сигнала обнаружился в другом месте. И ещё один. Вскоре он считывал несколько десятков различных сигналов, каждый в точности как у Джаза. Когда Джаза опять поймают, надо будет у него выяснить, как он устроил этот хак..._

_"Рэвидж, Френзи, Рамбл, Лазербик, Базсоу: выйти", сказал он, выпустил всех кассетиконов, и передал им координаты и сигнал Джаза. "Следуйте за каждым сигналом. Найдите Джаза. Верните его”. Он проследил, как кассеты разбежались, и сам отправился им вслед, помогать им в поисках._

~~~

Джаз старался не шуметь двигателем и вентилями. Он медленно полз через вентиляционные шахты, выпрямляя скованные руки вперёд, потом подтягиваясь. Он был весь в пыли, и энергон ещё капал из разорванной брони на запястьях, которая не могла затянуться из-за движения; порт на шлеме, где раньше был комм.-модуль, уже не протекал. Он надеялся, что если быть достаточно медленным, Саундвэйв не заметит, как один из сигналов движется в направлении юго-западных коридоров. Как только он начнёт посылать сообщения Миражу со своего запасного комм.-модуля, его будет легко запеленговать. Так что он хотел подобраться как можно ближе, и уже потом выходить на связь с другом.

Джаз знал все укромные места, где любил прятаться Мираж, и его стиль на заданиях. Если Десы только что обыскали коридоры на юго-западе, Мираж должен был туда в первую очередь вернуться: они-то думали, что там всё чисто.

Джаз сам поверить не мог, что он всё это провернул в своём внезапном побеге и его до сих пор не схватили. Он устроил хорошее шоу для камер наблюдения, но если бы кто-нибудь посмотрел в неудачный клик, много чего он делал прямо на виду: извлекал комм. блок из шлема, потом консоль Саундвэйва взламывал, потом протискивался в вентиляционную шахту... Копирование своего комм.-сигнала на много консолей в интрасети Десов давало ему шанс. Но слишком много чего могло пойти шлаком в любой наноклик.

Он двигался в размеренном темпе, медленно, но верно пробираясь через вентиляционные шахты. Когда он доберётся до Миража, они замаскируются - видимость, комм. связь, электромагнитные поля, всё спрячут. Может, Мираж сумеет снять эти фраганутые кандалы, а потом они убегут. Джаз держал свой процессор загруженным, фокусируясь на этих мыслях - и на мечтах о том, что он сделает, как только вернётся в Арк.

Во-первых, Мираж отведёт его в медотсек, где Рэтчет выдаст ему новый визор - они всегда хранили запасные - и заменит панель интерфейса. Хлопотать над ним станет, волноваться, пока каждую царапинку не починит; и всё это будет так славно... Потом он извинится перед Праулом, много за что, за всё. После этого он нальёт себе большущий куб энергона, который не будет отдавать фильтрами Десов, и пить ему не придётся через соломинку, со скрученными за спиной руками. А потом он в своей комнате свернётся калачиком на неделю, спать под тихую музыку, и никто к нему лезть во сне не будет. А потом Бластер в гости придёт... Джаз тихонько напевал, "You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life" и пропустил поскрипывание в вентиляционной шахте под ним.

Непрочная решётка сломалась, и Джаз провалился. Он вскрикнул: броня на плече больно смялась об пол. И ещё два голоса вскрикнули от неожиданности. Процессор плыл после сотрясения, и на наноклик в нём задержалась сумасшедшая надежда, что это Мираж и Бамблби.

 Но потом нога грубо ткнулась ему в бок и перевернула его, а масляный голос воскликнул: "Что за шлак... Ха! Глянь-ка - это Джаз". Диверсант застонал, узнав Свиндла - ну какой шанс на это! Дес продолжил: "Твоя любимая игрушка, Вортекс. Даже подарочная упаковка в твоём любимом стиле".

В панике Джаз попытался откатиться в сторону от надвигавшихся на него теней, опять вскрикнув из-за резкой боли в плече. Он услышал смех, затем тяжёлая нога опустилась ему на спину и придавила к полу.

"Да-аа, тут такие красивые браслетики у тебя", промурлыкал Вортекс. От одного звука его голоса Джаза мутило. "Подарок любовнику от Саундвэйва?" Он хихикнул, когда Джаз попытался перевернуться и ударить его. "Ой, да брось, чего ты. Навряд ли Саундвэйв так уж сильно ревновать будет, если мы одолжим тебя на вечерок, а?" Джаз решил было сказать Вортексу, что на самом деле Саундвэйв будет ревновать просто смертельно. Но пока он пытался это из себя выдавить, Дес продолжил," Мы весь день трудились на славу, Автоботов убивали, так что заслужили выходной с развлеченьями!"

У Джаза перехватило вентили.

Вортекс хихикнул. "Дружок этот твой, как его, полицейская машина - так смазливо смотрелся, когда его деактивировали", сказал он. "Его искра о-оочень ярко разгорелась прямо перед тем, как мы её загасили".

Джаз стиснул денты. Вортекс лжёт, подумал он, всегда, всегда лжёт. Да, но если что-то действительно случилось или случится с Праулом, как он тут об этом узнает? Одна мысль о такой возможности подорвала последние силы, и он обмяк.

Его вздёрнули с пола и бросили через плечо. Одна широкая ладонь прижала его задний бампер, не так уж невинно, а другая удерживала его за руки. Куда они его несли? Джаз активировал свой комм.-модуль на общем канале Автоботов, чтоб безостановочно передавались его координаты и "Помогите!" Пусть Мираж скорей за ним придёт. Праймас, пусть Саундвэйв придёт, Мегатрон, кто угодно.

"Ну глянь ты - у него порт уже открыт, и коннектор снаружи", Свиндл ухмыльнулся и потрепал Джаза по бедру. Джаз дёрнулся. "Скучал он наверно по тебе, Вортекс”.

Вортекс зарычал на своего кореша: "Он мой, Свиндл. Лапы прочь! Пошли уже". Джаз почувствовал, что его несут быстрым шагом.

Свиндл ответил, "Эй, да не хочу я его поиметь. А хочу заснять, что ты делаешь. В прошлый раз я целое состояние заработал. Мехи в наши дни таким извращённым шлаком увлекаются..."

Вортекс опять возбуждённо захихикал. “Такая жалость, когда никто не видит, как создаётся искусство!” Джаза чуть не стошнило, когда он понял, о чём Свиндл говорит. Скверно, что офицерам Автоботов пришлось смотреть видео с его пытками, но это...

Они вошли в комнату, и от щелчка запертой двери искра Джаза похолодела. Вортекс сбросил его на пол - а-аа, плечо так и обожгло болью - и схватил за шею. Свиндл посмеивался неподалёку, чем-то стучал и гудел, устанавливая камеру.

Вортекс подтянул Джаза ближе к себе и сказал: “Праймас, какие смазливые окуляры!” Джаз видел свой медицинский файл: его окуляры были замутнёнными и в шрамах. Вортекс продолжал, “Я рад, что ты перестал визор носить”.

Джаз всё это время пытался оторвать руки Вортекса от своей шеи. Сейчас он подтянулся на руках и попытался ударить Деса обеими ногами.

Вортекс легко одолел Джаза, сел ему на ноги, и одной ладонью прижал его скованные руки к полу у него над головой. Джаз вздрогнул и поперхнулся от отвращения, когда почувствовал горячую панель Деса рядом со своим раскрытым портом.

"Мы сейчас поиграем в одну игру, Джаз," промурлыкал Вортекс, поглаживая рожки-аудиосенсоры у него на шлеме.

Джаз стиснул денты и подавил дрожь, но не смог скрыть гримасу страха. Вортекс продолжал. "Помнишь, в прошлый раз я дал тебе выбрать? А помнишь, что?"

Джаз упрямо молчал, в упор глядя вверх, на нечёткий контур нависшего над ним лица. Он услышал вздох, Вортекс за чем-то потянулся, и Джаз почувствовал холодный металл на правом мизинце и сразу жгучую боль. Он вскрикнул от неожиданности и прикусил губу, чтоб замолчать. У Вортекса эти маленькие тиски ещё в прошлый раз были. Надо просто держаться. Мираж скоро придёт.

"Да, я помню", прошипел он сквозь стиснутые денты, и Вортекс перестал закручивать винт.

"Почему бы тебе не освежить мою память?" промурлыкал Вортекс, держа руку наготове на винте тисков.

Вентили Джаза работали с перегрузкой. Столько боли от одного мизинца. "Ты дал мне выбрать - окуляры или аудио", сказал он наконец, стараясь, чтоб голос звучал ровно.

"И что ты решил сохранить?" подсказал Вортекс, пальцем обводя окуляры Джаза.

Джаз сглотнул. Это был невозможный выбор, и он много раз с тех пор пожалел о своём решении - и жалел бы, если бы выбрал по-другому. Как Вортекс и планировал. "Я сохранил свои аудио", прошептал он.

"Что-что?" спросил Вортекс, взял Джаза за аудио-рожок, и повернул лицом к Свиндлу и его камере.

"Я сохранил свои аудио!" крикнул Джаз.

Вортекс мурлыкнул, "Пра-авильно. А теперь - игра. Раз ты вернулся на второй раунд, ставки поднимаются. Ты в прошлый раз вполне усердно старался сохранить свои аудио, так что мы их опять поставим на кон".

Джаз вздрогнул: Вортекс подключил какой-то механизм к боковому порту его шлема. От физического хака через прямое соединение было бы трудно обороняться, даже если бы его система сетевой защиты не была разрушена. Он всё равно попробовал, но не вышло. Внезапно тихий рокот мотора Вортекса зазвучал как землетрясение, а гул кандалов - как пролетающие над головой истребители.

“Ну как тебе?” спросил Вортекс шёпотом; но он словно бы орал в громкоговоритель прямо над аудио-сенсорами Джаза. Их чувствительность была повышена до самого механического предела, а все системы безопасности выключены.

“Правила такие, Джаз”, прошептал Вортекс. “Я обещаю тихо себя вести, вот как сейчас. Дальше уже твоё дело - спалишь свои аудио или нет. Тихим будешь, сохранишь слух. А будешь шуметь, там всё замкнёт и сгорит внутри, останешься глухим навсегда. Не как с визором. Я специально для тебя эту игрушечку исследовал и соорудил. Понял?” спросил он, совсем чуть-чуть повышая голос на последнем слове.

Джаз застонал от боли, и сразу перестал - от этого звука тоже было больно. Его окуляры расширились в панике. Он стиснул денты и молча кивнул.

Вортекс поднялся, подвинул скованные ступни Джаза к его заднему бамперу, и заставил Джаза раздвинуть ноги, протолкнув своё колено между его коленями. “Начинаем!”

Джаз содрагался от отвращения, чувствуя, как пальцы разведуют его порт, гладят, сжимают - лишь бы сенсоры активировались. Все его сисемы были так пронизаны чистым ужасом, что возбуждение казалось невозможным, но постепенно порт всё же увлажнился. Джаз выключил свои бесполезные окуляры, концентрируясь на молчании. Вортекс пытался что-то делать и с его коннектором, но Джаз послал команду оставить его под низким давлением, так что сенсоры там в основном были недоступны.

Вортекс сунул пальцы глубоко в порт, тихо хихикая над Джазом - тот сморщился и отпрянул насколько мог, но держал рот плотно закрытым, чтоб ни единого звука не вырвалось. Диверсант дрожал и изгибался, пытаясь отклониться от каждого прикосновения. Он боролся с нежеланным удовольствием, грозившим затопить его сенсоры. Может, он так всё же продержится, а потом придёт Мираж и...

Вторая рука Вортекса взялась за винт тисков и резко повернула его. Из гримасы подавленного удовольствия лицо Джаза превратилось в маску боли, со стиснутыми дентами и расширенными окулярами. Он медленно выдохнул, сдержав крик. Вортекс между тем усилил наступление на порт, массируя все найденные раньше пакеты сенсоров, так что у Джаза вентили перехватило от стимуляции.

Вортекс медленно раскрутил и снял тиски, а потом потянул руки Джаза вниз, к его переднему бамперу. Джаз попытался вывернуться в сторону и ударить его, но Вортекс просто сказал "Перестань" не совсем шепотом.

Звук срезонировал болью по всему корпусу. Процессор Джаза метался между тошнотворным удовольствием из его порта и неодолимым страхом, что Вортекс трогает руки. У всех кибертронцев на кистях рук было много сенсоров, но руки Джаза были настоящим произведением искусства: чувствительные, как у медика, в самый раз для вскрытия замков, но вот в этой ситуации - слабое место. Его вентили звучали слишком громко, слишком резко для его аудио, как он ни пытался их контролировать. Он стиснул денты, готовясь к неизбежной боли.

Джаз не ожидал, что Вортекс задерёт его ноги себе на плечо. Пальцы исчезли из его порта, и он почувствовал, как в него входит коннектор Вортекса. Металл его дент скрипнул и почти прогнулся, так сильно он их сжал. Он не успел ещё приспособиться к глубоким толчкам в порте, когда громкий хруст отозвался болью в аудио и взрывом нового страдания: Вортекс выломал ему палец.

Через небольшую вечность Джазу удалось набрать воздух в сжатые судорогами вентили, и выдохнуть со стоном, который он немедленно прервал из-за громкости. Боль ещё не начала утихать, а Вортекс взял другой палец. Джаз закусил губу так сильно, что потёк энергон. Вортекс повернул палец быстрым рывком, оставив его под очень неправильным углом к ладони, и перешёл к следующему.

Через несколько кликов руки Джаза превратились в бесформенную покалеченную массу, его корпус содрогался, а двигатель захлёбывался подавленными рыданиями. Вортекс тихо стонал, приближаясь к перезагрузке. Джаз корчился в судорогах, стоило в любом месте потрогать его руки - что Вортекс и делал, в такт толчкам своего коннектора.

Никто не заметил тихое шипение открывшейся двери, но Джаз дёрнулся от оборвавшегося крика Свиндла. Вортекс повернулся проверить, что происходит, и сам завопил в невыносимой боли. Мир Джаза опрокинулся - один наноклик растянулся в бешенном вихре его обезумевшей сенсорной сети - волна инфракрасной лавы прожгла его шлем - он провалился в беззвучную темноту.

~~~

Джаз не помнил, как он загрузился. Это и не ощущалось, как загрузка. Он ничего не слышал и ничего не видел; было бы похоже на подзарядку, если бы боль не пронизывала весь корпус сложными пересекающимися контурами с источниками в руках, порте, плече, и в том что осталось от аудиосенсоров.

Что-то коснулось его шлема, и он бешено шарахнулся прочь, в слепой панике пнул в пустоту скованными ногами, и завопил от боли, сам себя не слыша. Когда Джаз почувствовал, что его за передний бампер и шлем прижали к полу, он стал невнятно умолять, вперемешку с криком, "Ааа-аа, не-еет, а-аа, не надо, нет, а-аа, пожалуйста-аа!"

Джазу надели визор, который автоматически включился. Джаз смутно почувствовал телепатическое вторжение, затем Саундвэйв отпрянул, не справившись с гигантской волной беспамятного ужаса. Но визуальный поток данных, как всегда широкополосный, прорвался через каскадную фрагментацию процессора, и Джаз постепенно перестал метаться. Видеть было таким облегчением! Джаз лежал не шевелясь, только стонал и вхлипывал. Саундвэйв мягко притянул Джаза к себе, обняв его за плечи.

Джаз снова почувствовал телепатическую связь - и отражённый в ней собственный поток эмоций: отвращение, боль, никчемность, отчаяние, и в первую очередь страх. Саундвэйв с таким трудом справлялся с этими данными, что его собственные чувства протекали через канал связи. Жалость Деса была Джазу отвратительна, но несмотря на это, он отчаянно ухватился за эту толику участия, как за соломинку.

**Джаз: в безопасности** передал Саундвэйв телепатически.

Джаз всё ещё дрожал. Он начал что-то говорить, но внятных слов не сложилось. Новая волна ужаса вскипела от понимания новых реалий, и он замолчал. Он же не слышал собственных слов... Вечная тишина - ни голосов, ни музыки, ничего и никогда. **Подавись же тем, что ты тут считываешь, Дес!** мысленно крикнул Джаз. Впервые за всё время плена у него не было и мысли о побеге. Он просто хотел забиться в угол и умереть.

Саундвэйв осмотрел его аудиосенсоры, осторожно пробежав пальцами по обгоревшему металлу. Он извлёк расплавленное устройство Вортекса из порта в шлеме. Джаз напрягся, но сил вырываться или сопротивляться у него не было. Телепат нахмурился, затем подключил кабель к шлему Джаза для более тщательной диагностики.

Джаз просто лежал. Он неуклюже держал руки на весу, уставившись на пустую стену перед собой. Его не волновало, что делал Саундвэйв. Он чувствовал, что больше нечего терять. Саундвэйв погладил его по щеке, без всякой на то физической реакции - просто ещё одна тёмная волна отчаяния прошла через телепатическую связь. **Успокойся**, сказал он, всё так же заставляя слова появляться прямо в процессоре Джаза. **Повреждения: обширны, но поддаются ремонту**.

Это наконец-то вызвало реакцию. Джаз посмотрел на него тусклым визором. "Как?" спросил он. "Вортекс сказал..."

**Вортекс солгал**, ответил Саундвэйв.

Не то чтоб Джаз почувствовал себя лучше - для этого всё слишком далеко зашло. Но он на шажок отступил от немедленной угрозы катастрофического сбоя процессора. "Ты уверен?" спросил он.

**Джаз и Бластер: в среднем ежегодно причиняют симбионтам четыре перегоревших комплекта аудио**, ответил Саундвэйв. **Ремонт: возможен**.

Джаз кивнул, уже не так безучастно; он всё ещё отдыхал в объятиях Саундвэйва. Телепат проецировал ему своё ощущение удовольствия: вероятно, он по ошибке спутал смертельную усталость Джаза с доброжелательным принятием физической заботы. Или не по ошибке.

Джаз почувствовал новую серию перехватов управления в своём процессоре, и его руки онемели от локтя вниз. Шевелить руками он мог, но сенсорные данные от них искажались - подобно тому, как без визора он видел только нечёткие очертания, но не детали. Он быстро бросил безнадёжные попытки побороть хак, в миллионый раз прокляв свою сломанную систему сетевой защиты. Саундвэйв деактивировал кандалы на запястьях Джаза для удобного доступа, и схватил один палец.

Джаз закричал: "Не надо!"

Он замер из страха повредить руку - но в гораздо большем ужасе от того, что потерял ещё одно чувство. Саундвэйв проигнорировал всё это и вправил палец. В самой руке Джаз ощущал только лёгкое давление, но его сильно мутило от чувства полной беспомощности. Он отвернулся, а Саундвэйв продолжал, пока не починил всё, кроме нескольких микротрещин и порванной тисками обшивки.

**Согни их**, приказал Саундвэйв, и Джаз осторожно сжал руки в кулаки, потом снова их разжал. **Всё функционирует?**

Джаз кивнул. "Да..." - сказал он тихо. "Спасибо".

Саундвэйв тоже кивнул, и активировал кандалы, прежде чем отменить перехват контроля над сенсорами в руках диверсанта. **Джаз: в безопасности с Саундвэйвом** сказал он.

Джаз с отвращением осознал, что вполне готов в это поверить.

~~~

Джаз боялся отключать свой визор. Он провел последние два дня, сидя в углу подзарядочной комнаты, прислонившись спиной к стене, чтоб всю комнату видеть, и не двигаясь - хоть Саундвэйв и не запирал его ножные кандалы. В первый день пришёл медик, Хук, чтобы починить плечо и палец Джаза и удалить его полурасплавленные аудио. Саундвэйв хотел, чтоб Хук порт тоже осмотрел, потому что он выглядел повреждённым. Но Джаз настаивал, что саморемонта будет достаточно, и с ним случилась такая истерика, когда Саундвэйв стал давить, что телепат отступился. Саундвэйв никуда не ходил, а работал с консоли в подзарядочной. Он наблюдал за Джазом и не приставал к нему, давая время поправиться. Корпус диверсанта был отремонтирован; но в целом ему становилось только хуже.

Саундвэйв всё же хотел, чтоб Джаз был на платформе на время подзарядки. Обе ночи ему приходилось нести диверсанта из его угла, потому что сам Джаз не двигался; правда, он и не сопротивлялся. Мираж за ним не пришёл, наверное он был у себя, в безопасности, в Арке, вдали от этого мира, где Джаз теперь жил в боли и в страхе. И в сенсорном голоде. Со временем Автоботы его обменяют или выкрадут. До той поры, оставалось только выживать.

Осязание почти так же хорошо, как поток визуальных данных, утоляло этот сенсорный голод. В последние две ночи, когда Саундвэйв обнимал Джаза на платформе, не только не было никаких попыток отстраниться или уйти, но Джаз вообще даже не шевелился.

Когда Саундвэйв загрузился после второй ночи, Джаз по-прежнему лежал рядом с ним, в активном состоянии, опять и опять оглядывая комнату. Или, по крайней мере, в достаточно активном состоянии: Джаз был на полдороге к стасис-блоку из-за недостатка подзарядки, как раз когда она была особенно нужна для саморемонта. Саундвэйв поднялся и пошёл к своей консоли, а Джаз - к своему углу.

Джаз слегка шевельнулся, когда заметил, что Саундвэйв отвернулся от консоли и внимательно его изучает. **Аудио на замену: заказаны**, наконец сказал Саундвэйв, прямо в процессор Джаза, и Джаз подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Он никогда не мог предугадать, когда случится такое вот вторжение. **Специализированное оборудование: требует времени**. Джаз опустил подбородок на колени и опять весь сжался. Саундвэйв вздохнул, посылая в процессор диверсанта недовольство, беспокойство, и слова: **Джазу необходима подзарядка**.

Джаз покачал головой; его визор смотрел прямо перед ним и светился слишком ярко. Телепат приблизился и потрепал его по шлему. **Джаз не должен паниковать** сказал Саундвэйв, и резким движением снял его визор.

Джаз взвизгнул как раненный турболис и попытался вырвать визор обратно своими скованными руками, но Саундвэйв уже отошёл, так что диверсант не видел даже его силуэта. Джаз забился обратно в угол и всхлипывал, подтянув к себе колени.

**Успокойся**, приказал Саундвэйв, опять потрепав Джаза по шлему.

Джаз всё ещё всхлипывал и дрожал. Он зарылся лицом в руки, а его ноги скребли по полу, как будто он хотел забиться не только ещё глубже в угол, но в сами стены. Саундвэйв продолжал гладить его шлем и шею, потом прижал его к себе. Джаз оставался напряжённым, как струна, но его лихорадочная дрожь пошла на убыль. Вибрирующий двигатель Саундвэйва и контакт с его бронёй по крайней мере давали какие-то ориентиры в беззвучной невидимой пустоте.

Саундвэйв почуял изменение в состоянии Джаза и его причину, сказал: **Вибрация: доступна**, и отошёл от Джаза - а тот потратил последние крупицы самоконтроля, чтоб не цепляться и не умолять.

Насколько Джазу было известно, Саундвэйв шёл за вибро-ножом или за похабной игрушкой, чтоб мотивировать своего пленника подчиниться приказам. Это был Десептикон, а они любую уязвимость использовали в своих целях. Джаз трясся в лихорадке, хуже прежнего. Его тренеры в спецназе утверждали, что если не пытаться сбежать, то можно перенацелить ресурсы на выживание. Но без активных планов он впал в такую тоску, что почти уже скатился к сбоям в процессоре и стасис-блоку корпуса.

Через пару кликов он подскочил, почувствовав вибрацию всей комнаты - но ощущение было мягким и ритмичным. Ритм шёл сквозь стены, словно обнимая его… да, он узнал этот ритм, эту музыку, которую он часто на полную громкость врубал во время боевых заданий. Должно быть, Саундвэйв басы на своих динамиках выставил на максимум. Почему у этого странного Деса была любимая музыка Джаза на консоли, прямо под рукой? Но Джаз перестал дрожать, и прислонил ладонь к стене. Такт песни шёл через кончики пальцев, вверх по руке, и так знакомо трепетал в его корпусе. Джаз издал грустный смешок, покачав головой над странностью этого мира. “Blues for Ben?” - тихо спросил он.

**Так точно**, сказал Саундвэйв, телепатически передавая со словами чувство удовлетворения. Он вернулся к Джазу и опять положил руку ему на шлем.

Джаз и в этот раз не отдёрнулся. Диверсант продолжал водить руками по металлу пола и стен, чувствуя знакомые паузы и такты барабанов, вместе с басами духовых и гитары. Он почти что слышал, как резонирует утешительно-знакомая музыка.

“О Праймас”, прошептал Джаз и выключил свои бесполезные окуляры. У себя на Арке Джаз обычно подзаряжался под тихую музыку. А сейчас он чувствовал, как волны ритма проходят сквозь него, и это было почти так же хорошо. Саундвэйв бережно отнёс Джаза на платформу и уложил его у стены, чтоб тот больше касался вибрирующих поверхностей. Когда сенсорная сеть успокоилась, Джаз послушался срочных системных предупреждений о стасис-блоке и отключился в подзарядку. Уже проваливаясь в отключку, он ощутил, как Саундвэйв прилёг рядом и поцеловал его шлем; но потребность чувствовать окружающее возобладала над отвращением от того, что его тискают во время подзарядки.

~~~

Когда Джаз загрузился, его визор был на месте, и музыка всё ещё играла. Сам собой всплыл из памяти файл - история, рассказанная семьёй Витвиков, о покрытом шерстью виде органических существ, которые надрессировали человека по имени Павров или Павлов, чтоб тот звенел их любимыми колокольчиками и приносил угощения каждый раз, когда они выделяли увлажнитель во рту. Но в файле было так же мало смысла, как в его жизни в последнее время. Джаз пошёл в угол и сел.

Через брим Саундвэйв появился перед ним. **Саундвэйв: cкоро вернётся. Меры предосторожности: необходимы** телепатически передал он, и застегнул вместе щиколотки Джаза вдобавок к уже скованным запястьям.

Саундвэйв повернул Джаза правым боком к одной стене и спиной ко второй, прислонил локти к груди, примагнитил кандалы на правой руке и ноге к стене, и забрал визор. Джаз не сопротивлялся ничему, и ничего не говорил. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда Саундвэйв поцеловал его на прощание. Он ощутил поверхностый скан процессора, и через эту связь - отголосок чувств: смятение, жалость, и разочарование.

Покорённый диверсант в реальности: так далеко от всего того, что Саундвэйв ждал. От мечтаний телепата о том, как чудесно они могли бы проводить вместе время, если бы только Джаз перестал сопротивляться.

~~~

 **Аудио: задерживаются**, сказал вечером Саундвэйв, одновременно телепатически передавая своё недовольство и потрепав Джаза по шлему - отчего тот закричал и задёргался, потому что не видел и не слышал, как Саундвэйв подошёл.

Телепат поспешно выключил оковы и вернул визор. Джаз продолжал сидеть где сидел, пытаясь перестать дрожать и проклиная свой день, свою неделю, и свою жизнь. Саундвэйв со временем поднял Джаза на ноги; Джаз пошёл за ним как дрон и безжиненно лёг на платформу лицом к стене.

**Стимуляция: целесообразна**.

Джаз почувствовал телепатическую связь и сразу напрягся: Саундвэйв надавил на центр удовольствия, а потом стал поглаживать его бедро. Джаз всхлипнул, плотно сомкнул ноги, и сжался в комок. Он слышал, что Мегатрон иногда толкал мехов в плавильные печи. Может, стоило снова взломать консоль и через интранет дразнить Мегза "ведроголовым", пока тот его не расплавит? Может, провод на катушке ещё не кончился, так что он мог как-никак повеситься на углу платформы? Он понимал, что мелькающие в его процессоре планы совершенно нелепы. Но от их гротескности вполне реальное желание Джаза умереть только сильней встревожило Саундвэйва: тот поспешно убрал и руку, и телепатическую связь. Джаз не подзаряжался в ту ночь, и отказался от энергона на следующее утро. На протесты Саундвэйва он возразил, что если сидеть связанным по рукам и ногам, тратишь не так уж много топлива.

Саундвэйв снова ушёп по делам - по крайней мере, так Джазу было сказано, когда телепат опять примагнитил его в углу. Джаз знал, что его сенсорная сеть взбесится без музыки. Но пока вся комната вибрировала, он не различал шагов, когда Саундвэйв подходил. А вдруг кто-то ещё подошёл бы? Этот страх не оставлял его. Прошлым вечером телепат забыл, что Джаз не видит и не слышит, если входят в подзарядочную. Сидя без дела, Джаз просто не мог не представлять себе множество другого, о чём Саундвэйв мог забыть или чем он мог пренебречь. Скажем, какие аттракционы изобретут шаловливые Рамбл и Френзи для глухого и слепого Автобота, прикованного к стене?

Даже нарисованные воображением пытки не могли переключить его процессор из состояния глубокого безразличия. Чудесное новое дно достигнуто, размышлял Джаз: единственным за несколько дней успехом был приступ смертельного отчаяния, которым удалось выбить Саундвэйва из колеи. Но рычаг есть рычаг. Если требовалось ощущать себя - да и быть - на грани деактивации, чтоб отталкивать телепата, Джаз был вполне готов к такому пути. Туда так легко прокатиться, вниз с горки...

Джаз сумел убедить себя, что он по-настоящему один, и расслабился у стены, забываясь в ритмичной вибрации. Такт барабанов подходил к нескольким песням. Джаз представил себе, что слушает свою самую любимую из них, и попытался отключиться в подзарядку в относительном покое, пока Саундвэйва рядом не было.

Он был близок к дрёме, когда почувствовал легчайшее прикосновение к своему плечу. Он резко проснулся, сжал колени, и попытался осмотреться, про себя проклиная свои бесполезные окуляры. Никаких странных очертаний Джаз не разглядел, и стал подумывать, не начала ли сбоить сенсорная сеть. Но тут вполне реальная тёплая рука накрыла его руку. Не тот размер, не то ощущение - определённо не Саундвэйв - Джаз запаниковал и попытался отдёрнуться, чуть не вывихнув запястья.

Джаз дрожал в своих кандалах, и ему никак не удавалось набрать воздух захлебнувшимися вентилями. Он увидел приближающуюся тень и почувствовал, как гладкий металл медленно, осторожно прикасается к его ладоням. На ощупь он понял, что это чьё-то лицо. Оно повернулось боком, и его пальцы скользнули по характерному гиперболическому шлему с элегантными длинными вентилями.

"Мираж?” прошептал Джаз.

Шлем кивнул у него в руках, отстранился, и Мираж сел рядом с Джазом. Сильные и заботливые руки обняли Джаза за плечи. Вентили диверсанта перестали барахлить; он не смог остановиться и безудержно зарыдал.

После, Джазу стало лучше. Его мысли раньше тормозили, а сейчас мчались, как близнецы-Ламборджини на свежем энергоне высшей марки. Наверняка электро-невидимка Миража была до этого включена, потому Джаз и не видел даже его силуэта. Они знали, что нельзя использовать комм. модули, а то система безопасности Немезис сразу засекла бы волны. "У этого фраганутого Деса тут камеры”, сказал Джаз очень тихо.

Мираж сжал его плечо, чтоб показать, что услышал, но не отошёл. Значит, о камерах он уже позаботился.

"Ты можешь с этими кандалами что-то сделать?" спросил Джаз.

Его плечо ещё раз мягко пожали - это так утешало - и Мираж наклонился над Джазом, чтоб посмотреть. И тут его двигатель в гневе взревел, а Джаз подпрыгнул: обычно сдержанный знатный мех с силой стукнул кулаком в пол. Должно быть, он заметил, что Джаз был без панели интерфейса.

Джаз сжал руки в кулаки и отвернулся, склонив лицо к стене. "Шлаканутые Десы'', прошипел он сквозь стиснутые денты.

Мираж его снова обнял, а потом справился с собой и стал осматривать и ощупывать кандалы, проверяя метал.

"Один раз пожмешь - значит ‘Да’, а два раза - значит ‘Нет’", предложил Джаз.

Мираж дважды пожал его руку, потом погладил её, утешая. Он не мог снять кандалы.

"Ты сигнал с камеры зациклил, да?" спросил Джаз на всякий случай.

Одно пожатие руки. Из всех их стандартных трюков с камерами этот больше всего подходил, потому что Джаз почти не мог двигаться. Скован он был или нет, но раз рядом оказался хоть один член его команды, Джаз тут же опять стал самим собой - офицером Автоботов. По крайней мере на время, пока Мираж был рядом и держал его за руку. Но друг не смог отцепить его от стены, поэтому Миражу придётся уйти - придётся оставить его... Вентили диверсанта перехватило от одной мысли об этом, и он несколько раз набрал воздух, чтоб успокоиться. Тем не менее он был снова в деле, снова составлял планы. "У тебя есть планшет в подпространстве?"

Одно пожатие.

 "Включи яркость и увеличение на максимум. Сантиметрах в пяти от окуляров я могу читать".

Через клик перед лицом Джаза оказался яркий прямоугольник. Заглавными буквами, утончённо-элегантным шрифтом там было написано: " _ТЕБЕ НУЖНА МЕДИЦИНСКАЯ ПОМОЩЬ? ПРОСТИ, ЧТО Я ТАК ДОЛГО. Я ЕГО УБЬЮ_ ".

Смешок Джаза был недолгим и печальным. "Как… как хорошо, что ты тут, Мираж. С лечением не срочно, Десы латали по ходу. Я знаю, ты пришёл, как только смог. Десы тут все тебя обыскались. А убивать..."

Его голос сорвался. Конечно же, он мечтал о мести. Свиндл: его он затолкает в пресс, какие люди используют у себя на свалках машин, и на его собственную шлаканутую камеру запишет, как тот превращается в маленький аккуратненький кубик. Вортекс: о да, его он казнит в стиле палача, по выстрелу из бластера в процессор, искру, и т-шестерёнку. Конструктиконы туда же, которые избили его, истребители, почему бы и нет? Саундвэйв... Джаз повернул ладонь вверх в молчаливой просьбе, и Мираж взял её в свои.

"Мираж, если Саундвэйв деактивируется, то все его отпрыски тоже. Медленно. Бластер мне раз объяснил, когда я спросил, как он промахнулся в упор. И где же мы остановимся? Это не только Саундвэйв был, и... Нет! Но позаботиться о Саундвэйве мне надо обязательно. Как бы ни хотелось просто сбежать, я всё равно его не брошу. Давай план придумывать." Он улыбнулся, в стиле палача. Потом его выражение из хищного стало встревоженным, и он спросил: "Праул в порядке? Вортекс сказал, что он ..." Джаз не смог закончить.

~~~

Мираж наблюдал за коридором, но, как обычно, никто в жилище днём не заходил. Они проговорили за полудень; Мираж поделился отличным автоботовским энергоном высшей марки из своих тайников. От Джаза Мираж отошёл только чтоб взломать консоль Саундвэйва, написав утилиту, которая по сигналу сохранит одни файлы и удалит другие и из этого компьютера, и из его зеркала на мостике.

Мираж объяснил, что его электро-невидимка забарахлила, отчего сработала сигнализация. Tак что ему пришлось убегать с Немезис от облавы Десов. Он так и не получил отчаянные комм. сообщения Джаза, потому что Немезис был изолирован от радиоволн изнутри. Но зато у него были самые свежие новости из Арка.

Джаз чуть снова не зарыдал. На Прауле ни царапины не было, но он заработал себе стасис-блок, несколько дней без перерывов на подзарядку просчитывая тактические симуляции того, как лучше всего вернуть Джаза. Конечно Вортекс солгал: Десы проиграли большое сражение как раз в тот день, когда он пытал Джаза. Автоботы устроили эту битву, чтобы отвлечь Десептиконов от спасательной операции Миража, и захватить пленных для обмена. С пленными не вышло: Бластер и другие так яростно сражались, что Десы слишком быстро отступили. Оптимус вёл переговоры с Мегатроном об освобождении Джаза, но до сих пор все предложения отклонялись. Офицерам пришлось Бамблби в карцере запереть, потому что он попытался самовольно улизнуть с каким-то безумно запутанным героическим планом, чтоб Десы его захватили и допросили, а он подбросил бы им ложные данные, из-за которых они бы освободили Джаза.

" _САУНДВЭЙВ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАЛ ВСЁ СВОЁ ВЛИЯНИЕ НА МЕГАТРОНА, ЧТОБЫ НЕ ОТДАВАТЬ ТЕБЯ_ ", печатал Мираж, рассказывая всё разведанное им на Немезис. " _МЕГАТРОН НАЧИНАЕТ НА НЕГО ЗЛИТЬСЯ. Я ИХ ПОДСЛУШИВАЛ, ТАК И НАШЁЛ ТЕБЯ НАКОНЕЦ. Я ИСКАЛ В КАРЦЕРЕ, В КАМЕРЕ ДЛЯ ДОПРОСОВ, В МЕДОТСЕКЕ…_ ” Мираж подержал Джаза за руку, потом продолжил печатать," _Я УЖЕ ПОДУМАЛ, ЧТО ОНИ УБИЛИ ТЕБЯ И НАМ НЕ СКАЗАЛИ. НО МЕГАТРОН ТАКОЙ НАГОНЯЙ САУНДВЭЙВУ УСТРОИЛ ЗА ТЕСНУЮ СВЯЗЬ С ВРАГОМ. Я НЕ СОВСЕМ ПОНЯЛ - ЧТО-ТО ПРО ТО, ЧТО ВОРТЕКС И СВИНДЛ В МЕДОТСЕКЕ УЖЕ НЕСКОЛЬКО ДНЕЙ, ОТЧЕГО БРУТИКУС ВЫШЕЛ ИЗ СТРОЯ. И ЧТО САУНДВЭЙВ ПРОПУСКАЕТ ВСТРЕЧИ ИЛИ ОПАЗДЫВАЕТ. И ИСПОЛЬЗУЕТ КОНСТРУКТИКОНОВ ДЛЯ ЛИЧНЫХ ИГР В ПРЯТКИ. МЕГЗ КРИЧАЛ НА САУНДВЭЙВА, БУДТО ТОТ СТАРСКРИМ. СКАЗАЛ ЕМУ, ЧТОБ ОН РАЗОБРАЛСЯ, КОМУ ОН НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ ЛОЯЛЕН. Я СВОИМ АУДИО НЕ ВЕРИЛ_ ".

"Ну, это о-очень интересно!" протянул Джаз. "Ты за сколько дней назад можешь с тутошних камер безопасности скачать записи? У меня есть идея..."

~~~

Мираж стоял на страже в вентиляционной шахте, так что Джаз чувствовал, что можно расслабиться. Он провел несколько часов в глубокой подзарядке. Как бы ни хотелось поговорить с Миражом, для воплощения плана нужны были энергия и ясность процессора. Он репетировал детали плана в голове, и отрабатывал способы не впускать Миража в свои мысли, как вдруг вибрация от музыки остановилась: Саундвэйв вернулся, таким образом предупреждая своего пленника, что сейчас подойдёт. Джаз тихо вздохнул. Это была сложная часть: ведь телепат чувствовал его эмоции и считывал его поверхностные мысли даже без глубокого тщательного сканирования.

Саундвэйв подошёл и погладил Джаза по шлему, и Джаз наклонился навстречу прикосновению, чуть улыбнувшись и не скрывая своего хорошего настроения. Он почувствовал касание к процессору, и волну удивлённого ликования телепата, который тут же выключил оковы и отдал Джазу визор. "Саундвэйв, ты когда-нибудь слышал о человеке по имени Павлов?" сказал Джаз, стараясь удерживать свой голос и своё электромагнитное поле где-то на уровне "отчасти окей" вместо уровня "бурного восторга от надежды". Он подгрузил файл своей последней встречи с Конструктиконами, чтоб воспоминания пригасили настроение.

**Никак нет. Джаз: чувствует себя лучше?** Саундвэйв передал ему в процессор.

Диверсант встал и потянулся - одним изящным, гибким движением. Не требовалось быть телепатом, чтобы узнать, кaкие чувства эта картина вызвалa у Саундвэйва. Джаза замутило, но он решительно подавил это ощущение, и ответил беспечным тоном, "Ты знаешь, я думал. Делать-то больше нечего". Он подошёл к Саундвэйву и продолжил, теперь уже с серьёзным лицом.

"Шлак, трудно об этом говорить... Я верю, что я тебе дорог, и не только как фраг-игрушка. Ты перестал называть меня "ручным мехом", и перестал меня трогать в прошлый раз, когда мне тоскливо от этого стало. Раз ты можешь меняться, то и я могу меняться. Я не хочу деактивироваться, если по правде. И я не могу..." Эта мысль больно жалила до сих пор. "Я не могу сам сбежать. Так что я решил сделать ситуацию… лучше". Формально всё это было правдой. Джаз держался за эту мысль и надеялся, что его противоречивые чувства сойдут за вполне естественное расстройство от того, что пришлось сдаться.

Саундвэйв посмотрел на Джаза с недоверием, затем обнял его. Джаз не отшатнулся, а подался навстречу. **Хорошие новости: твои аудио готовы**.

Саундвэйв полез в подпространство и вытащил устройство. Оно не выглядело как старые аудио-рожки Джаза, а походило на громоздкие человеческие наушники из серебристого сплава в тон кандалам. Шлак его: съёмные аудио! Но с этим Джаз мог жить, потому что… _Потому что теперь он хоть слышать мог, да-да, как хорошо будет опять со слухом, о да, спасибо, Саундвэйв_ \- вместо своей первой мысли он торопливо выдал формально-правдивые слова, чтоб Саундвэйв именно их считал.

"Спасибо, Саундвэйв", Джаз мурлыкнул вслух, и улыбнулся.

Саундвэйв надел ему аудио и подключил их к порту на шлеме. Джаз почувствовал загрузку небольшой программы, когда новый компонент синхронизировался с его системами, и всё сработало - он слышал. Шлак, и правда, как хорошо!

Несмотря на то, что именно он слышал, а это был довольный голос Саундвэйва: "Джаз: пожалуйста. Благополучие Джаза: моя забота".

Саундвэйв купился... _разделил его радость_ , думал Джаз, всё более ловко играя в двоемыслие. Он осознал, что просто веселится в своё удовольствие - в первый раз с тех пор, как пришёл в себя у Десов в карцере.

Джаз ждал, пока Саундвэйв сделает следующий, предсказуемый шаг. "Предложение: отпраздновать" сказал Саундвэйв и замолчал, ожидая.

Предложение, а? Не приказ? Джаз кивнул, по-прежнему выставляя напоказ своё чувство искреннего удовлетворения ходом дел. Саундвэйв вытащил из подпространства два кубика энергона, и Джаз совершенно не хотел, но заставил себя... _решил присоединиться просто так, за компанию_.

Они выпили. Саундвэйв обнял Джаза за плечи и осторожно повёл его к платформе. Джаз колебался, еле передвигая ноги. Он этого хотел, но получится ли сделать так, чтоб всё не зашло слишком далеко… _чтоб не зашло далеко слишком быстро, это было бы скверно, Вортекс случился совсем недавно, так что нужно было время, чтоб настроиться._

На самом деле даже мысль о Вортексе настроение Джазу не испортила. Они присели на платформе, Саундвэйв убрал свою маску, медленно наклонился, и их губы встретились. Джаз положил руки на темно-синие плечи, подтянул телепата поближе, и ответил на поцелуй с энтузиазмом, который было удивительно легко подделать... _показать_. Может, потому что он был от лишнего энергона навеселе, или потому что он был совсем одурманен надеждой? Джаз слегка застонал и повернулся боком, чтоб с камеры на потолке было лучше видно - это были отличные кадры!

И Саундвэйв прервал поцелуй и уставился на него, чётко и ясно прочитав эту мысль.

Ой. Джаз улыбнулся, немного смущённо. "Это меня... возбуждает, когда я так себя веду перед камерой. Знаешь, немного острых ощущений?" Он и по правде был доволен, что камера записывает, потому что... _вдруг кто-то ещё посмотрит, так соблазнительно, или сам он потом посмотрит - или они вместе с Саундвэйвом потом посмотрят, и он всегда в спецназе прятался от камер, а теперь уже не надо._

Саундэйв усмехнулся, сказал: "Джаз: здесь в безопасности", и вернулся к поцелую.

Когда их губы разомкнулись, Джаз залез на платформу с ногами и сел в самой непринужденной позе, но чтоб оборудование для интерфейса было прикрыто. Эта привычка теперь надолго, подумал он с некоторой горечью. "Как день прошёл, мой мех?" - спросил он небрежно.

Саундвэйв нахмурился, по-видимому, не зная, как реагировать на внезапный переход к уютному домашнему стилю. Джаз почувствовал более глубокое сканирование и подгрузил файл, который был у него наготове в краткосрочной очереди в памяти, потому что... _потому что от этого воспоминания ему становилось лучше, было так одиноко весь день тут сидеть, а быть рядом с кем-то приятно._

Джаз предположил, что Саундвэйв считал простое воспоминание: Джаз с другими офицерами Автоботов, все смеются и шутят добродушно, ноги на столе, потягивают энергон, болтают про их день - ничего важного, просто отдыхают и расслабляются с друзьями. Айронхайд что-то сказал, и точные слова были потеряны во времени; осталось только, как все офицеры захохотали, даже обычно стоический Праул.

Саундвэйв никак не мог ответить: наверное, обдумывал, что бы обсудить со своим... кем бы ему Джаз ни приходился, он оставался пленным Автоботом. "Запасы энергона: сегодня, достаточны" выдавил он. В ответ на скептический взгляд, который вызвала эта увлекательная история, он выпалил вслух то, что несомненно было у него на уме: "Мегатрон: подозревает Джаза и Саундвэйва".

Джаз был просто идеальной моделью сочувствия, и он не стал подавлять дрожь страха. Как и привычка сидеть в определенной позе, эти приступы дрожи у него ещё надолго. Кто знает, какой будет его судьба , если Мегатрон заберёт его к себе под надзор или кому-то другому передаст, это разладит его планы... _как например поцелуи Саундвэйва_ \- Джаз поспешно сфокусировал мысли именно на этой части планов. Как будто... _в самом деле возбудившись от одной_ _мысли о поцелуе_ , он наклонился к Саундвэйву. Руки Джаза отправились вниз, от плеч к большим кнопкам, потом ещё ниже к панели интерфейса. "Я помогу тебе забыть старого ведроголового" промурлыкал Джаз.

Саундвэйв напрягся и открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но отвлёкся, потому что пальцы Джаза рисовали маленькие кружочки вокруг замка панели. У Саундвэйва включились даже запасные вентили, а его руки пошли играть с фарами Джаза. Саундвэйв погладил бёдра диверсанта, и стал подталкивать их, чтоб добраться до других частей.

Но Джаз отодвинулся. Он заставил себя вспомнить, как Свиндл потрепал его бедро, а потом просмотрел половину стека своих недавних мрачных воспоминаний. Как Конструктиконы били его ногами, когда он упал, как истребители в него стреляли, когти Рэвиджа на щеке, Вортекс ... Джаз обнял свои колени, напряжённо глядя прямо перед собой.

Саундвэйв вздохнул. "Расслабляйся", приказал он. И когда это не сработало: "Запрос: что поможет Джазу расслабиться?"

Голос Деса был полон такой искренней тревоги, что Джаз сам бы начал за него переживать - если бы только Саундвэйв не играл центральную роль во второй половине этого тёмного стека памяти. Джаз спросил неуверенно: "Твои кассеты там?" Он постучал по груди Саундвэйва.

Эта часть плана была не обязательной, но могла помочь на следующем шаге... _побольше поцелуев, что-нибудь с панелями интерфейс_ _a_ _?_ Джаз переключился на эти образы с недавнего исковерканного шлака в своей жизни. С _o_ _стального_ исковерканного шлака, поправил он себя, чтобы не забыть реалии нынешней, всё ещё шлаковой ситуации. Потом он спрятал мысль, а потом так и сидел несколько нанокликов, потерявшись в собственном процессоре между всеми этими слоями полуправды.

В конце концов он пожал плечами и сказал: "Я просто не доверяю другим Десептиконам. Попросишь, кто там у тебя сидит, чтоб ушли?"

Саундвэйв посмотрел на Джаза с удивлением, потом кивнул и сказал: "Лазербик: выйти", дождался пока кондор устроится в другой комнате, и запер дверь подзарядочной.

Джаз опустил колени на одну сторону, оставив одну руку на бедре; до того его поза как бы говорила "не трогай", а тут стала звать, “иди сюда, прижмись”. Он улыбнулся, ожидая... _ожидая_.

Саундвэйв только взглянул на грациозного диверсанта, и бросился обратно к платформе. Он крепко обнял Джаза, двигая руки всё ниже, целуя всюду: шлем, щеку, шею, чувствительные стыки брони... Джаз застонал, нежно поглаживая руки, которые его обнимали, и его запасные вентили включились. Всё происходило слишком быстро. Его искра пульсировала, a процессор был как в тумане. Ему надо продолжать, _ему это было не под силу, надо тянуть время_ , надо остановиться. Он услышал щелчок и увидел, что Саундвэйв открыл свою панель интерфейса. Это сбивало с толку, _Джаз что-то забыл,_ надо изменить план, это было так хорошо, _его план помешает_.

"Подожди, просто подожди немного, Саундвэйв, постой-ка," пробормотал Джаз, ещё обнимая своего похитителя и продолжая его поглаживать - нежно, хотя и несколько автоматически.

"Никак нет", ответил Саундвэйв, и Джаз почувствовал, как рука скользит вверх по внутренней стороне бедра.

Мягким движением, больше похожим на ласку, чем на боевой манёвр, Джаз поймал эту руку обеими своими, - но в его голосе теперь слышались нотки страха, “Ну что ж ты, Саундвэйв! Просто дай мне один клик!"

Он ясно представил себе Вортекса, надеясь, что телепат увидит картинку и поймёт суть проблемы. Саундвэйв остановился, и Джаз выдохнул, а его страхи отступили. И тут он услышал знакомый гул, увидел яркую полосу света, и его запястья стянуло друг к другу.

В одно мгновение ему так прочистило процессор, что не осталось и следа путаницы. Всплыло странное чувство потери, потом пропало. Если Саундвэйв ещё мониторил чувства Джаза, его захлестнула волна отвращения и гнева к нему, хотя Джаз был в ярости и на самого себя. Его страх рос: мех-о-котором-он-не-думал опаздывал.

Джаз почувствовал давление на центр удовольствия, и неохотно извлёк другую память из очереди, где держал её на случай, если файл с Вортексом не сработает. Их телепатическая связь перенесла Саундвэйва в подзарядочную Джаза на Арке. Играл зажигательный би-боп. Джаз с улыбкой посмотрел вверх, прямо в пронзительно-синие окуляры Бластера. Нежные руки обняли его за плечи, и нежные губы овладели его губами в горячем поцелуе. Их бёдра двигались в такт музыкe, и Джаз вводил свой коннектор глубоко в...

Саундвэйв отшатнулся от процессора Джаза и от его корпуса и встал с платформы, с болью и обидой на лице. Его боевая маска захлопнулась и панель интерфейса закрылась.

Джаз сверлил Саундвэйва взглядом, и весь дрожал. "Благополучие Джаза: моя забота", сказал диверсант с едкой насмешкой, и поднял скованные руки. "Какой вклад мне лучше внести в наш замечательный праздник - кричать или умолять?"

Именно в этот момент дверь с шипением открылась. За ней был Мираж, полностью видимый. Половина его лица была исцарапана и покрыта энергоном. В одной руке он держал свою разогретую, готовую к бою штурмовую винтовку, целясь прямо в искру Саундвэйва. В другой был Лазербик, обмякший и неподвижный.

У Саундвэйва перехватило вентили, и его заплечная пушка начала разогреваться.

"Твой кондор не повреждён - и выключи оружие, а то он будет повреждён. Можешь проверить его состояние, пока мы не замаскированы". Мираж согнул палец на горле Лазербика. "Если кто-нибудь сюда войдёт, вы оба умрёте".

Джаз поднялся и встал рядом с Миражом. Он холодно сказал: «Брось пульт от кандалов на пол, Саундвэйв".

Телепат сделал это, и Джаз поднял пульт, размагнитил кандалы, бросил пульт обратно на пол, и растоптал его. Джаз взял Лазербика и Саундвэйв напрягся, но Джаз держал маленького меха-птицу осторожно и спокойно. Или настолько спокойно, насколько дрожащие руки позволяли.

Между тем Мираж освободившейся рукой достал маг-наручники из подпространства. "Повернись и положи руки за спину", приказал он.

Саундвэйв замялся, потом сказал, "Автоботы: изложите планы".

Мираж ответил, слегка поводя винтовкой: "Лично я планировал тебя деактивировать. Но вот этот вот мой офицер приказал мне этого не делать".

Саундвэйв посмотрел на Джаза с удивлением, и его визор задержался на Лазербике, по-прежнему неподвижном у него в руках. "Джаз: изложи планы".

Джаз вздохнул. "Верно. Планы. Мираж, прострели его шлаканутую панель интерфейса, если он не повернётся на счёт три. Один... Два..."

Саундвэйв повернулся и положил руки за спину. Джаз вернул Лазербика Миражу, надел телепату наручники, подтолкнул его вниз, чтоб он опустился на колени у платформы, и примагнитил к ней один наручник. "О, у меня так много планов, Саундвэйв. Включи своё воображение. Потому что от моего процессора ты будешь держаться наболт подальше". Джаз потрепал Саундвэйва по шлему и повернулся к Миражу. "Ты уверен, что нам инфа не нужна?"

"Ничего срочного, Джаз. Я уже тебе говорил. Пошли отсюда поскорей".

Лазербик встрепенулся, слабо заклекотал, и открыл окуляры. На тумбочке у платформы всё ещё лежала катушка проволоки, и Джаз ею связал лапы и крылья птицы.

Мираж сказал: "Саундвэйв, убеди Лазербика тихо себя вести и ни с кем кроме тебя не говорить по комм. связи. Мы возьмем его с собой и оставим у выхода".

Саундвэйв кивнул, замер, чтоб поговорить с симбионтом по комм. связи, потом сказал очень тихо: "Запрос: спрячьте Лазербика, когда выйдете. Оставаться связанным: опасно".

Джаз сказал: "Ха! Да неужели?"

У Саундвэйва перехватило вентили. Он добавил, ещё тише: "Пожалуйста".

Джаз бросил на стоящего на коленях меха жёсткий взгляд, но потом кивнул. Он опустился на колени перед Саундвэйвом, так близко, что телепат отстранился. "Два клика, Мираж", сказал Джаз и начал гладить плечи Саундвэйва, а затем грудь, направляясь вниз.

Саундвэйв отпрянул, насколько маг-наручники позволяли. Джаз положил одну руку ему на затылок, а другую за спину: на вид как нежное объятье, но по ощущениям как титановое крепление. Джаз улыбнулся и сочно так замурлыкал: "Не уходи ещё, мой мех. Встреча может подождать. Мы же так славно время проводим!"

Он лизнул стык брони на плече, потом передвинулся за спину Саундвэйву, сел ему на ноги и наклонился к самому аудио, обнимая и придерживая его за плечо одной рукой. "Ох, это было невероятно! Лучше у меня интерфейса в жизни не бывало". Джаз игриво куснул его аудио, и Саундвэйв отдёрнул шлем. Тон Джаза стал капризным: "Но мне так скучно без тебя весь день. Расскажи ещё что-нибудь о новом оружии Мегатрона ".

Саундвэйв глянул на Джазa в растерянности и страхе, потом повернулся ко второму Автоботу. "У Джаза: сильный стресс. Сбои процессора: весьма вероятны".

 Мираж ухмыльнулся. Джаз между тем забрался на платформу и лёг поперёк неё на спину, свесив голову назад прямо перед Саундвэйвом. Одной рукой он легонько поглаживал кнопки у него на животе, от чего Саундвэйв вздрагивал и ёрзал. Поза у Джаза была игривая, но говорил он по-деловому: "Стресс или нет, a шоу должно продолжаться. Если Свиндл в медотсеке, кому же снимать?"

Двигатель Саундвэйва взревел в гневе, но Дес больше ничего не сказал. Джаз опять натянул на лицо слащавую улыбку, и спрятал свои маг-наручники между бёдрами Саундвэйва, поглаживая чувствительные провода. Саундвэйв старался не шевелиться, но у него не получалось.

Джаз мурлыкал: "Давай в мехамойку. Я обожа-ааю, что ты выделываешь с душем. А потом большую сцену устроим, у меня всё распланировано. Я полезу через вентиляционные шахты, а ты вызовешь охрану... Нам с тобой всегда прикольней, если чуть больно, правда ведь?" Джаз крутанул провод, Саундвэйв вскрикнул от неожиданности, а Джаз сказал: "И-ии… стоп! Снято".

Джаз встал, подошёл к консоли, и подсоединил к ней планшет Миража. Он нажал несколько кнопок, бормоча, "Мираж, всё сгрузилось... И старые записи. Теперь удалим файлы... И ликвидируем камеры..." Из угла на потолке посыпались искры.

Мираж окликнул, "Джаз, пойдём уже!"

Но Джаз отправил планшет в подпространство, подошёл к Саундвэйву, и мягко коснулся его боевой маски одним пальцем. "Хочешь поцелуй на прощание?" - спросил он с тихой грустной улыбкой, и ни тени фальшивой слащавости или насмешки не было в его голосе. "Без всяких камер".

На мгновение всё замерло, а потом Саундвэйв убрал маску. Диверсант погладил его по обнажившейся щеке, и наклонился. Губы Саундвэйва приоткрылись навстречу ему.

Джаз сказал: "Ну, а я не хочу" - и отступил. Его голос превратился в лёд. "Я о тебе и мне сделаю небольшой фильм. Всё в нём будет выглядеть очень логично. Саундвэйв тайно влюблён в Джаза. Они общаются - и кто лучше может это устроить, чем диверсант и офицер службы наблюдения? Но им хочется большего. Они инсценируют похищение, развлекаются весёлым садомазо, a потом инсценируют побег, когда Мегатрон начинает что-то подозревать. Автобот этим всем наслаждается, кроме неудачного инцидента с Вортексом, и шпионит для своих в придачу. Офицер Десептиконов ослеплён чувствами - или это всё же измена? Смотрите фильм до конца, и узнаете! "

Джаз усмехнулся. "Я пошлю тебе сценарий. Представь все твои поцелуи - на ночь, когда ты уходил, когда приходил - в одном монтаже замедленных мгновений”. Джаз широко развёл руки. "Отличная демонстрация твоих истинных чувств, правда?"

Саундвэйв издал звук где-то между резким вздохом и всхлипыванием, и захлопнул свою маску ради хоть какого-то убежища.

Джаз усмехнулся невесело. "Держись. Наболт. Подальше. От меня! А то я переправлю кино Мегатрону через Дес-каналы. Он наверняка сначала палить начнёт, а уж потом расследовать. Если каким-то чудом тебе всё же достанется военный трибунал, у тебя не будет никаких доказательств, что моя интерпретация - не правда. Я только что стёр все файлы наблюдения. У записи будут все правильные кодировки, потому что она с твоих камер. Подумай, что произойдёт с твоими маленькими кассетами после твоей деактивации. А может и до неё. Готов поспорить, что Вортекс ещё на тебя злится".

Лазербик заклекотал, силясь вырваться из пут. Саундвэйв сосредоточился на нём, без сомнения что-то успокаивающее посылая через комм. связь.

Джаз продолжал: "Мы пойдём под электро-невидимкой. Так что если кто-то попытается нас остановить, это будет означать, что ты предупредил их, Саундвэйв. И Лазербик будет первой жертвой в этом сражении. Если мы уйдём без приключений, он может послать тебе комм. сообщение, когда выйдет из-под поля невидимки".

Мираж сказал, "Джаз, ты уверен, что мы не можем их просто пристрелить?"

Джаз ответил, с поразительной точностью имитируя монотонный голос Саундвэйва: "Никак нет".

Мираж покачал головой в осуждение запутанных планов, и диверсант встал с ним рядом. На мгновение вокруг них замерцало поле, а потом они исчезли для сенсоров света, звука, электромагнитных волн, и всех других чувств.

~~~

_Саундвэйв застыл коленопреклонённой статуей. Он неотрывно смотрел туда, где исчезли Автоботы с одним из его творений. Он держал шлем высоко и гордо, но его визор горел слишком ярко, аудио принимали на максимальной чувствительности, а телепатическая сеть была растянута до предела - и без малейшей входящей информации. Его броню свербило, искра ныла, a_ _щека горела там, где Джаз в последний раз коснулся. Джаз шёл домой, или так и стоял тут и спорил с Миражом про его казнь. Саундвэйв сжал скованные руки в кулаки, ожидая в пустоте без данных - через брим или наноклик, комм. сигнал или пулю._


End file.
